Legend of hope
by jojobinks01
Summary: as the holocron sends the commander to an other galaxy there will be challenge for him to overcome.
1. Chapter 1

The Galaxy in Rebellion after the events in Malachor III the Rebellion begins to grow even stronger as a young boy named Ezra Bridger finds an ancient Holocron of immense power that the young Jedi is trying to unlock it's secrets to help them against the empire especially after Ahsoka was declared missing in action.

On the Moon of Oricon lays a remnants of the Eternal Empire fighting against the newly formed Eternal Alliance troops composed of soldiers from the Galactic Republic, Sith Empire, Zakuulans and volunteers from across the galaxy struggle side by side with the recent additions of sky troopers against one of the last pockets of resistance of the Eternal Empire As the battle rages on ground it is clear to the soldiers of the eternal alliance that the loyalists will not go down without a good fight.

The loyalists, both Knights of Zakuul and ordinary soldiers entrenched in what was once the Dread Fortress that belonged to the Dread master's years before when they tried to eradicate all life in the galaxy. And equipped with heavy blaster repeaters, rocket launchers and antiaircraft cannons they were giving a hellish job to the eternal alliance take their positions

In the northwest entrance the Current C.O of Havoc Squad lead his troops in an attempt to break the enemy line and enter in the fortress, "Hold the line! We have to destroy those heavy blaster repeaters to enter the fortress. Aric Jorgan said as he fired his anti-material rifle at the loyalist position held by three soldiers with a heavy blaster repeater. The loyalists were busy keeping the enemies away when one of them suddenly he looked back and saw a knight of Zakuul walking towards him the soldier caught the attention of the other two and said "Look they sent us reinforcements!" But when the others looked at the knight they saw their appearance change suddenly, and in surprise they saw the droid infiltrator Z00M with two cannons on her wrists and one on the right shoulder ready to shoot, before they could say anything the droid shot with her cannons eliminating the three soldiers and taking the repeater. Z00M cheerfully said "three lumps down and machine gun taken master lump" and nodding to Jorgan. Jorgan nodded back and said "Position taken people, move move move!" They started the run toward the fortress Jorgan leading his squadron looked briefly to his right and saw ZOOM, waving at him and his troops, "Weird droid" Jorgan thought while heading to the interior of the fortress

Meanwhile in the principal entrance Senya Tirall along with her son the Former Emperor Arcann leads a handful of force sensitives in an attempt to destroy the artillery and allow the advancement of walkers but was having hard time with the loyalist knights fighting with everything they had to stop them. Senya is fighting a tall knight with a shield and pike, she dodges the enemy attack and the knight charge against her, Senya jump over the his head and in a fast motion and impale him in his back with her lightsaber, she looks to Arcann fighting against four knights blocking their attacks with the lightsaber and finally using force repulse sending two of the enemies flying while the two remaining managed to stand firm but shaken, she runs to his son and they stand side by side against the 2 knights of Zakuul, she said trying to reason with them "The war is over, nobody else needs to die, you are welcome to join the alliance us help us to rebuild our home"

The Knights nothing said only stared their foes with a murdering expression, Arcann and Senya couldn't see their faces because of the helmets but they could sense their hatred by them and the Alliance Commander. They said nothing for a while, until the female knight said with angry and determination "I'm not interested in being a traitor" and their rushed forward against their enemies with partner, she with a yellow lightsaber and her partner with two lightsaber in a Jar'kai only to be countered by a joint force push from Arcann and Senya sending the knights flying away with force and violence against a massive pillar killing both and damaging the pillar in the process.

Senya closed her eyes and lowed her head started breathing deeply from exhaustion due to the intensity of the battle so far.

Arcann worried with her mother took his mother's hand and looking at her fondly said, "You tried mother, don't blame yourself for the choices of others."

She looked at her son and a small smile formed on her face but soon disappeared and Senya said: "they will not stop!" she said in a cold tone with a tint of sadness.

Arcann did a slight nod and saw his surrounds most of the resistance was dead and the remaining knights were bruised, tired and wounded but they kept fighting regardless. there were a half dozen still fighting some of them being slaughtered while he looked but one caught the attention was a young knight without helmet who was fighting a Dashade of red skin and of great stature with the name of Akghal Usar, the knight waved his lightsaber in the diagonal from bottom to top in a desperate attempt to defeat his enemy only to be disarmed by the blade of the Dashade which seemed to do little or no strength to disarm the young knight who jumped back in amazement and before the knight could use force to pick up his weapon he saw the Dashade with sword sheath of the back advancing against him with speed, the knight used shield to defend of the attack, the first one was strong only using the force he was able to barely stay in place, but the Dashade did not give up nor stopped he continued to punch the shield by kneading and damaging the shield capable of resisting a direct attack of a lightsaber while tiring and hurting the knight until a strong punch of Akghal Usar destroyed the shield and sent the young knight against the wall with great force but incredibly still alive surprising both Arcann and Senya. they saw the Dashade unsheathing his sword and walking towards the severely wounded knight with the clear intent to end his suffering there and at that moment, arcann and Senya ran to defend the boy from Akghal Usar and the two stood between the knight and the Dashade who was outraged for them staying between him and his prey and squeezed the hilt of his sword but before anything went wrong Senya said "he is beaten and he is not our goal and continued pointing to the artillery guns saying the alliance commander your master ordered to destroy the artillery cannons and ended up pointing to the almost unconscious boy on the floor and ended saying: and to spare those who surrender and injured."

The Dashade stared at the three of them for a while, until they heard the sound of the cannons waging an alliance Starfighter that went into their firing line atomizing both the fighter and their unfortunate pilot, Akghal Usar look them again and doing a "whatever" with his shoulders he turned his attention to the cannons, Senya and Arcann relieved turned their eyes to the young man that passed away and started to take care of his wounds, Senya look to Arcann and said : Go lead the attack, we still have a mission to fulfill I will stay here until help arrives. Arcann nodded and wan to his team but stopped only to say to his mother: if we can save a life today then everything we went through will be worth it, and ran again to reach the others. When Arcann reunited the with his team of 6 Sith, 4 jedi, 3 knights of Zakuul and the Dashade, they all stared the 6 cannons still firing against alliance positions in long range, arcann and the others used the force to destroy the artillery, using force crush and force lighting to destroy them. When Arcann saw the burning fragments of the artillery on the ground he allowed himself a moment to compose himself before activating the comlink to say.

"This is Arcann, the ground artilleries are down" said Arcann and looking to the air artilleries he continued saying "but we still need to take down the northeast." He waited an answer when he heard a familiar voice." "Good working Arcann! Thank you for destroying the ground artillery, an medical our troops are coming to your position to enter in the fortress and reinforce your positions along with a platoon of field doctors and medical droids to treat the wounded over" and the familiar voice continued "There has been a change of plans, the third group will not enter through the northeast entrance". Arcann was confused to say at least and asked, "Then where's commander?" The commander in a confident, relaxed voice said, "They expect a final attack by the northeast entrance so we will do what they do not expect, we will attack the roof and we will destroy the anti-aircraft artillery and end this once and for all" Arcann was about to say something in protest but was cut by "May the force be with you my friend, over and out." and stared the comlink for a moment.

In a shuttle a few kilometers away from the dread fortress the Commander of the eternal alliance, Battle master of the Jedi order, hero of Tython and conqueror of the Sith emperor Herron Onasi descendant of the great republic war hero Carth Onasi kept his comlink on his utility belt, and looked at his strike team there was the Sith Lord Lana Beniko, The former S.I.S agent Theron Shan, The Mandalor Shae Vizla aka Mandalor the avenger along with her group of six die hard and strong warriors ready for anything and the former Zakuul officer Koth Vortena captain of the frigate gravestone and the main reason why the shuttle has not been pulverized so far.

"Whoa that is fun isn't?" said Koth while diverting from the barrage of fire coming toward him making the shuttle sway all the time along with its crew.

"Can't you keep this shuttle steady Koth?" Theron asked visibly sick of the whole bump.

"Not if you want to stay in one piece." Koth replied still dodging the blaster fire.

"Lana any more intel of the target?" Asked Herron struggling to stand on the shuttle

"Yes commander!" Lana Beniko replied, while picking his holodisk and an image of an armored man appeared in front of everyone but Koth.

"His name is Luzon Jax an exarch of Zakuul, according to the over watch files he is a veteran of the first incursions of Zakuul in Sith space and the republic, years ago he fought in several battles in which he killed thousands personally including two… dark…councilors." Lana said with reluctance and a hint of disbelief.

"I heard about him, he was a celebrity in old world not famous as Arcann and his brother but still a big shot." Koth said while he pilots the ship.

"Wait if he was so famous why I never heard of him before?" asked Theron

"I thought the Exarchs lived in the star fortress maintaining order in their worlds and acting as governors." Said commander Heron as he wonder why this Exarch went rouge.

"He had an star fortress, according to the archives he was the first selected to be exarch, the modifications he underwent increased his power and his success allowed others to be selected for surgery, he was chosen to manage the Star fortress over Begeren where he came in contact with Sith writings, some writings were sent to Zakuul for further study." Said Lana more interested.

"T minus 5 min until target people." Koth said, while struggling to dodge the more constant barrage of turbolaser

Herron nodded and asked to Lana. "What happened with him?"

"He disappeared." She said and continued: "He was summoned by the emperor Arcann as well as others to Zakuul, but in the middle of the way he simply disappeared along with his ship. All the searches were in vain and he was declared dead."

Before anyone say anything the shuttle was hit by the blaster fire but the shield hold it together, the commander went to the entrance of the ship and said "Okay Koth is going to do two passing's, the first one I'm going to jump over and destroy the antiaircraft artillery so you can come down together on the second." Pressing the button he looked at the descending ramp showing the Oricon surface still devastated by the dark side of the force many years after the dread masters fail

"It's now or never." Said Koth almost shouting.

The commander positioned himself on the ramp and jumped toward the roof of the fortress, using the force to propel himself faster and faster fired towards the antiaircraft batteries dodging the fire blaster and landing at high speed causing a shock wave that destroyed them and damaging the roof of the gigantic fortress.

"The Commander cleared the way, land this thing." Shae Vizla said to Koth that answered, "On it." He made the maneuver and landed, shattering the roof, allowing the passengers to get off the shuttle.

Herron reunited with his team and through the comlink said, "Good job Koth, see if you can help to extract the wounded away from battlefield."

"Don't need to tell me twice commander." Koth said while taking off.

Herron chuckled then turned to his companion and igniting his lightsaber he said: "Let's move.

The group walked inside the fortress being leaded by Herron with his blue lightsaber ignited and ready if needed, watching their surroundings watchful for ambushes and traps. walking through the aisles of the fortress, Herron has flashes of visions of his past from his fight against the Dreadmaster and his legions of servants and monsters, against immeasurable difficulties he survived, preventing the Dreadmasters' plan and saving the galaxy from a living nightmare without ending, but he was brought back to reality with the cry

"We have company!" from Theron when they spotted a handful of knights of Zakuul and loyalist troopers. Herron and Lana engaged the knights while Theron and Mandalorian's quickly took care of the enemies troopers. It was so along the way, the enemies had numbers but alliance had the best, and Herron had faced the worst of the worst and always emerged victorious, his rapid movements with his lightsaber were perceived was blue blur making his way between the enemies.

They arrived what once was the gate to the throne room of the Dreadmasters, they could sense a dark power emanating from the other side of the door Shae Vizla was the first to speak.

"Something very wrong is happening in that room." Vizla said with her weapons in hand ready for anything.

Herron was using the force to determine how many enemies are in the room, even with the phenomenon interfering in his senses he could say there was 15 enemies in the other side and all knights.

"I count fifteen enemies in the room, all force sensitives." he said.

"I sensed too, and one of them is very strong in the force, must be the leader." Said Lana

"I sensed too, stay back!" Ordered Herron before using a force blaster the blasted the heavy gate and knocking down 4 knights guarding the entrance in the process, Herron entered in the room along with his allies and saw a group of 10 knights and the exarch a tall and well-built man knees before a holocron and using force lightning on him as if he tried to activate it. Without looking to his enemies he simple ordered his knights to attack them and at once all the knights advanced against their enemies with weapons in hand, Lana attacked using a storm of force lightning taking down 3 enemies, Theron dodged a vertical swing of a lightpike and using a rapid succession of shots he overwhelmed the knight of Zakuul, Herron using force weave took care of 6 that were thrown in all direction then he looked at the Mandalorian's using Bes'kar swords, jetpacks and blasters to attack and defending from the enemies, one of the Mandalorian's was beheaded by one of the knights with a lightsaber thrown and Mandalor shouted a command in Mandalorian.

"Solus briik!" The Mandalorian's grouped themselves in a single line then Shae Vizla said, "Hettit!" and the Mandalorian's pointed their flamethrowers against the enemies that used the force to protect them from the flames, they were stuck when the Mandalorian launchers silenced, leaving only a black smoke that dissipated showing the knights prepared to renew the offensive watching the Mandalorian's in a position to launch their wrist missiles, and before any reaction the knights could make, the missiles were thrown grimly in full and causing a great explosion, after that only the exarch was still alive he stood up and stood in combat with a violet light saber in his right hand and a chain of lightning in his left hand and he radiated hatred.

Herron took his battle stand and positioned himself to use the form VI: Niman against the exarch.

"The fortress fell and your followers were defeated, surrender!" Herron yelled, while his allies stood beside him stood beside him with weapons in hand.

"You will not stop me, the ritual is almost ready," The exarch said and suddenly he fired a final torrent of lightning in the holocron that made a great noise followed by a brief tremor that rocked the building causing rocks to fall from the ceiling, and all watched the holocron create a kind of portal like a wormhole, Herron and the others looked in awe while the exarch who saw the portal grinned Herron realized what he wanted to do and the moment the exarch ran at full speed to the portal to try to escape the jedi used force push that pushed him away from the portal but the exarch recovered from the attack and advanced with lightsaber in hand against Herron who rose his lightsaber to defend himself from the attack, the lightsabers crashed then engaged in a vicious lightsaber duel. The fight was powerful and brutal, with both combatants changing battle positions, utilizing several fighting styles and trading numerous blows.

Even Lana, who was watching the fight, could not even see any movements; but she could feel the tremendous power of the clash, Theron Shan, Shae Vizla and the remaining opened fire in a vain attempt to destabilize the exarch, that was deflecting the bolts to back them, with they barely dodging their own bolts and Lana watching as the deadly dance unfolded, Luzon Jax's movements were quick and precise but not enough to destabilize the Jedi who stood firm between the exarch and his escape route. Frustrated with his lack of progress he jumped back the exarch thrust out with a force scream that created huge shockwave of to obliterate the jedi but the Eternal Commander shielded himself with the Force and threw his lightsaber with incredible speed piercing the exarch chest like a javelin, killing him and ending the fight.

"That was close." Herron said whipping some sweating after a short but brutal fight off his head.

"Why didn't you fight that Sith?" A Mandalorian asked with his rifle in hands

Lana turned to them and saw the mark of a blaster bolt in his armor and pointed to it while saying "You were almost killed just by firing a rifle at long range, if I had jumped in the middle of the fight it would have been torn to pieces."

"She actually has a point" said his partner with his helmet in hands analyzing the mark of a bolt above the visor almost killing him

"That was I carry a personal shield generator with me." Theron said with a smirk on his face. "Although the cry of our late friend has somehow fried my shield and almost left me deaf."

"We still have that holocron to deal with it." said Herron Onasi as he picked up his com and said that the leader was defeated, and he was informed that the other sections of the fortress were taken and they had some P.O.W with them but they suffered heavy casualties. He informed his team of the update of the battle and the news was received with a miss of relief and exhaustion. He understood what they are feeling since Iokath are fighting nonstop, and some were tired like him.

"Any idea Lana, Herron?" Heron asked to Lana

"It is very dangerous to simply pick up the holocron, if a discharge of force lightning activated it then another discharge should deactivate it." She said after thinking.

"Why not just blast the blasted thing?" Shae Vizla asked.

"That wouldn't work besides you would kill us all if you tried." Said Lana

"Well do it Lana." said Herron

Lana positioned herself in front of the holocron and fired a continuous torrent of lightning into the holocron in an attempt to turn it off, but something happened the vortex was destabilized, got larger and began to suck Lana and the others, using the force grip Herron grabbed them, the current of the vortex was very strong, using all its force Herron pulled his allies away but in doing so he deconcentrated and was pulled by the vortex of the holocron to the shock of everyone room.

"COMMANDER!" They shouted while the vortex dissipated only remaining the holocron

In Atollon thousands of years while the Phoenix Squadron was on a mission

The holocron remained in the base hidden from the others by Ezra, but a bright light soon appeared and the holocron destroying the room and levitated causing a tremor catching everyone by surprise.

"What is going on? Is this an earthquake?!" Captain Rex appeared trying to stay in his foot when the tremor in same way that appeared suddenly disappeared, after causing minor damage in the base.

"What was that?" A pilot asked to Captain Rex

"I don't know look for wounded inside I'll contact Kanan and the others."

The base personnel looked throughout the base for wounded, luckily nobody had serious injuries but when a team of mechanics entered they saw an unknown man using some kind of armor and they looked each other and said almost in unison, "Who is he?"

End of the chapter.

 **Ladies and gentleman i had help from a follow chap named vitork. me or him don't own all of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Oricon day 1

The Fortress was taken, the loyalists defeated a successful mission considering the casualties that the alliance suffered during the fighting, however in the throne room now in ruins due to the intense fight that took place between the commander Herron Onasi against the Exarch Luzion Jaxx.

The members of the alliance Lana Beniko, Theron Shan and Shae Vizla looked at a damaged pedestal where the Holocron was now deactivated and on the stone floor after sucking the Commander through a portal, a deadly silence permeated the room being broken by the voice of the perplexed sith lord with sulfuric yellow eyes.

"What did I do?" Lana asked herself perplexed by what had happened.

"He ... he ... just disappeared" Said Theron looking at the Holocron.

Footsteps have been heard coming from the stairs, the three look back and Fideltin Rusk comes with a squad of Mandalorians.

"We ensure the ammunition room and the enemy's weapons were secured. Enemy losses 70%, allied losses 25%, and ..." Rusk stopped giving his battle report and looked at the three people in the room and the expression on her faces and asked more seriously with a tone of demand. "Where is the Master Jedi?" Rusk asked, walking toward Lana, Theron, and Shae Vizla

"The Commander is gone," said Shae Vizla seriously with the others looking at him and continued pointing at the Holocron. "The bucket head did something with that by opening a portal, then Lana used lightning to turn off the Holocron but sucked the Commander before disappearing."

"Is he dead?" Rusk asked with a slightly worried tone.

"We do not know," Lana said, and turned to see Theron walking toward Exarch's body and bending down to pick up what appeared to be a Datapad.

"How lucky, it's still working," Theron said, pulling up the Datapad to show the others. "Maybe our late friend can tell you what this Holocron is and how it works," he said as he pressed the Datapad buttons for answers only to see an encrypted message. "It's never easy," Theron said, and putting the Holocron in his pocket said, "I'm going to be able to decipher the code, but it's going to take a while."

Lana walked over to the Holocron and when she crouched down to catch it was interrupted by Shae vizla who placed her hand on Lana's shoulder asked "Do you think it's safe?" Lana just looked silently and picked up the Holocron, got up and replied "See? No anomaly or portal, it's safe and while Theron decodes the Datapad for information, I'll look at the Holocron for answers," she said, looking at the Holocron in her hand.

"I even know who can help us with this." Lana thought

The Ghost – some place on Ferra sector

At Ghost as the crew debated what to do to help Phoenix cell in their fight against the Galactic empire, the two Jedi Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridge were shaken by a disturbance of the force that made them hold their heads with their hands.

"Kanan, is there something wrong?" Hera asked with concern as she helped to stand

"I'm fine. I'd felt a disturbance in the force," Kanan answered and looked at Ezra who stumbled into chopper, Ezra was being picked up by Zeb and Sabine.

"What was that?" Ezra asked as he got to his feet but before he could say anything more, the Astromech shocked him. "Ouch, what the…?" Ezra asked annoyed to the angry Astromech that simply turned and left the room toward the cabin.

"Look guys are you really okay? Zeb asked and continued, "At the moment we were discussing how to get new hardware then boom, you started staggering and the boy went to the ground."

"We're okay, it's just ..." before Kanan could continue, Chopper entered the meeting room which is also where Dejarik is when the crew play in their free time to say that the base is in contact and they needed to talk urgently. The group heads for the bridge except for Sabine holding Ezra by the shoulder.

"Not so fast mister" Sabine said. "You looked worse than Kanan, are you okay?" Sabine asked. Ezra turn to her and saw genuine concern in the young Mandalorian.

Ezra half surprised replied "Yeah, I'm much better, just it looked like something had hit my head really hard"

"Well, you really hit your head when you stumbled on Chopper" Sabine said.

"Yeah" said Ezra scratching the back of his head

The two just stared at each other for a while until the familiar voice of a Lasat pulled them out of the trance, "Are you coming or not?" Zeb shouted from the cabin.

"Come on, Jedi boy, try not to fall, right?" Sabine said in a mocking tone as she was followed by the young Jedi.

Ezra gave a slight smile and followed her partner into the bridge arriving in the bridge, Ezra and Sabine saw the rest of the crew attentive looking at the hologram of Captain Rex reporting the incident at the base and the unconscious unknown man and on observation.

"You think he's a Jedi, Captain?" Kanan asked the captain.

"He has a lightsaber," Rex said, showing the lightsaber so they could see. "He's also wear a armor, I've never seen a Jedi in armor before," Rex said.

"We did not know that Jedi could wear armor. Do you?" Ezra asked Kanan.

"No and we do not use it," said Kanan before turning his attention to Captain Rex. "How is he now? Kanan asked.

"I spoke to the medical droid and he is not in danger, he is only extremely exhausted" said Rex

"What about the Holocron? Hera asked. "It's contained in a force field we asked the AP-5 to put it there to -" Said Rex before he was interrupted.

"I was forced you mean." appeared the indignant droid in the hologram "I did not want to catch, the reason to be an inventory droid is to avoid danger not being endangered" Said AP-5 protesting while Rex simply rolled his eyes.

"Very well, we are on the way, whatever about the patient condition inform us," said Hera before turning off the hologram, and facing Ezra with her arms crossed.

"I said that the Holocron was an unnecessary risk, you did not have to take the Holocron to the base, see what happened," Hera complained at Ezra going mom like. "Did you learned nothing after from what happened with Maul, when he tried to kill us and almost expose our base?!"

"I told you about the vision I had of the Holocron, how could I know that he could bring people out of nowhere?" Ezra said in defense and continued. "It would be unnecessary to leave the Empire with another way of trying to kill us, plus you heard if he is a Jedi, he can help us," said Ezra reasoning of Hera.

"Not everyone who has a lightsaber is a Jedi Ezra." Kanan said looking to his Padawan as he breathed in and out before continuing. "An unknown man appears out of nowhere on a secret base brought by a Sith Holocron possibly compromising us all"

Everyone was silent, Ezra was thinking and asked "So what now?"

"Well, we have to get back to base," Hera said before sitting in the pilot's chair and scheduling the ship to the hyperspace jump toward Atollon.

Oricon

Hours after the intense battle the eternal fleet orbit the moon at a safe distance from the wreckage of the Republic and Empire ships that orbited the moon years after the defeat of the dread masters, shuttles constantly came and went out of the atmosphere of the moon with wounds and medical supplies to those too wounded to be evacuated to a close friend system. On the surface the cleaning teams took out the last shipments of ammunition learned as technicians took care of putting the equipment in what is now the temporary headquarters of the alliance

Lana Beniko, Senya, Arcann, and Elara Dorne were busy coordinating the alliance's efforts as they waited for the Expert's answers about the Holocron, and Theron on the datapad's description.

"How the troops are reacting Captain Dorne?" asked Lana

"The troops are talking to each other about the commander, most believe he is alive and expecting our answers, but some say he is dead and we take control," reported Elara Dorne.

"You did the right Lana," Arcann said. "If we had lied they would not comment they would rebel and we would have a bigger problem at hand"

"I Know." Lana said as she heard footsteps

"Our late friend was ambitious," Theron said entering the room with the data pad in his hand, "The Exarch planned to use the holocron for a series of operations ranging from murdering of Alliance Officers to Factory and Shipyard sabotage."

Lana picked up the Datapad and read the information when she heard the sound of the Holopad beeping, she activated it revealing the image of the renowned archaeologist Talos Drellik with a face of almost childlike enthusiasm.

"My lord I made a great, unique, groundbreaking discovery!" Talos said. "The Holocron allows the user to distort the fabric of time and space to instantly transport or simply teleport!"

The others listened attentively to what he said. "So what you mean is that the commander may be alive but somewhere else?" Senya asked.

"A specific ritual is required to successfully use the Holocron, a ritual that reminds me of a fragment of a document belonging to the Sith Lord Darth Vitus, one of the greatest alchemists in Sith history yet relatively unknown," he said with a laugh.

"Then he can be anywhere," said Theron as he sighed, throwing himself in the chair with the hand of his forehead. "He may be in a forest in Harrun Kal, in the deserts of Tatooine or in the interior of a star," continued Theron.

"How did Luzon even know about this ritual?" Senya asked.

"Luzon was obsessed by the Sith, he spent years reading Sith writings in an attempt to seize their power," Theron answered and continued. "He knew what happened in Oricon and came here in search of some secret left by the Dread masters or Vitus," Theron said.

"We need more details of the ritual," said Arcann. "We'll need a team."

"I heard that Vitus had a secret library that only he knew. I have years of experience in the field of Sith archaeology. Me and my mentor, the illustrious Professor Auselio Gann, participated in many expeditions, and Darth Imperius left me in charge of studying the relics we discovered," said Talos enthusiastically and continued, "I can draw up a team of fellow archaeologists and students in one day."

"I agree if this library exists we will find it, Vette is outside at the moment. See if she can help you she has the custom of finding what was forgotten" said Lana to a Talos Drellik increasingly enthusiastic about the opportunity of adventures and discoveries.

"Right away now, my lord," Talos said, bowing in reverence and retiring.

"The wonders never end" Thought Talos Drellik leaving the room.

Coruscant

Palpatine was sitting down quietly and listing to Tarkin and some other officers when he felt a great disturbance in the force which made him grunt to have the officers and Tarkin stop and look at him.

"My lord? Are you alright." one of them asked.

"No. I felt a great disturbance in the force. Something I have not felt since..." Palpatine paused as he thought of what it was. As the officers looked at each other with faces on them they wonder of what was wrong with their Emperor.

Suddenly he spoke out with a cold and demanding voice "Get me Lord Vader. I must speak to him at once, and leave me now."

As the officers and Tarkin nodded and left the room the hologram of Darth Vader appeared as he asked "What is thy bidding my master?"

"Vader I have felt a new threat from the force, but unlike the others this one is strong in the force." Palpatine said with the evil yellow eyes across his face.

Meanwhile across the galaxy surviving Jedi including Obi Wan felt the pulse when he did it wonder of what the disturbance was, and prayed that it was good.

Too be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

_Herron's mind_

 _As Herron open his eyes he was that he was in a house of some sort though it look's kinda familiar. Walking around and heading near a window he see's the outside which looks a lot the outside looked a lot like Rishi._

 _"I am in another force vision?" Herron asked want to know if this was a nightmare or not._

 _"Yes but don't worry old friend. This one's not a nightmare." A voice said which Herron knew all too well as the he turned around and saw an old man sitting down at a table with a drink with him. He was Orgus Din._

 _"It's been 6 years since we last spoke my old padawan." Orgus said with his warm old smile as he toke a sip of his drink. Herron blink for a second before he sat down at the table with him as he asked "Master Orgus but i thought you left to be one with the force. How is it you here again?"_

 _"The force sent me to tell you my old padawan but first let's catch up before you came to this dream where I can talk to you." Orgus said._

 _Herron nodded as Orgus began to speak. "Over these last six years I have seen you grown up to be the Jedi like I was. You saved Revan from himself, united the galaxy against a single foe, defeated Valkorion the immortal emperor of Zakuul, or Tenebrae the sith emperor. You even stopped the gods of Zakuul from escaping Iokath. I'm proud of you my old friend. Now the galaxy's people needs your help again."_

 _"The galaxy needs me? What you mean? I am already helping the galaxy, rebuilding the worlds razed by war, saving the people from ancients dangers what else can I do now?" Herron asked thinking of what Orgus was talking about._

 _"Oh indeed you did a lot in your time, you see The Holocron that created the Vortex that you stopped that Exarch from going to? It was a time portal to another time if used powerfully." Orgus answered which gave Herron more questions than answers._

 _"But who made it, and where did it send me?" Herron asked._

 _"It was made by a sith Lord name Darth Vitus. The Power's he had would have rival Darth Jadus. When he discover he could time travel threw time or space unlike the other sith he was worried. Worried because of how it would have a down side with him if he were to use it, it would take his age in return. So he built a holocron to transfer his power to it so he can teleport anywhere only with a special ritual, but before he could use it he was dying so he retreat to where you where and hid it so that his history could be preserve." Orgus explained the origins of Darth Vitus._

 _"Still don't understand where I am." Herron said as Orgus toke a drink before sitting it down again as he said. "You're in the future in the same but different galaxy where an Empire up throw the Republic and toke it's place as a tyrant empire and ruled the galaxy with an iron fist. Their Leader Emperor Palpatine a Dark Lord of the Sith also know as Darth Sidious rules it along with former Jedi Anakin Skywalker now Sith Lord know as Darth Vader, but there is dark there is light. There are surving Jedi but only a few, and a rebellion. two of the jedi which are heading to your planet right now."_

 _"So I'm with new allies in this fight against the Empire?" Herron asked wondering of whether or not his old allies will find and help him. Orgus chuckle as he said "Don't worry they'll find you in time and give you a hand."_

 _"It's good to know that their finding me, but what do I do in the meantime?" Herron then asked as he was concern about how he can help this rebellion._

 _"Do what you do as a leader, encourage them by leading by example, find the remaining jedi and gather them along with anyone with courage to fight on. In this war old enemies will become allies and together they will prevail. Until we meet again my friend may the force be with you." Orgus said as Herron began to wake into real life._

Herron got up from the bed, sat down and pondered 'I'm in the same galaxy but in another time'

'Well maybe meditation can give me clarity' Herron settled in the bed stayed in meditation position cleared his mind and opened to the force.

Oricon

One day has passed since has passed since the disappearance of the Battlemaster of the Jedi order and commander of the eternal alliance Herron Onasi , leading a search mission for the lost library of Darth vitus, Talos Drelik accompanied by the blue twi'lek Vette scour the fortress together with a group of three imperial students and 5 well equipped heavy skytroopers for any danger that still lives in the dreaded fortress.

"Oh, it's like going back in time," said Tallos. "Imagine what happened inside those walls, the people who walked through these corridors, that's history"

"I'd rather not imagine, it gives me shivers the kind of things a sith can do to force and I've seen a lot that I'd like to forget," Vette said. "Are you sure this library even exists?"

"Darth Vitus was a renowned Sith alchemist, his feats in force are legendary, they said that his extensive book archive was one of the largest in the empire, but larger than the one in Dromund Kaas," said Talos to Vette as he looked at the sensor screen for some variation.

"And the fact that we are doing this to find the commander is on this radar doctor?" Asked Vette

"It's my top priority," he said, now looking at the blue Twi'lek "Without the library we will not know how to use the holocron all we know is that it is capable of creating wormholes but nothing else." and added with a small smile "The fate of the commander is firmly linked to the success of our mission fails is not an option and I do not intend to fail the commander."

"Neither do I!" Vette agreed.

"Doctor Drellik!" One of the students, a tall human with dark hair and tan skin caught the eye. "My sensor captured a formation 30 meters from my position it is huge" reported the student

"Let me see this," Talos said enthusiastically, picked up the sensor from the student's hand and exasperated, "he said. "This is not a natural formation we are on the right track," said Talos Drelik.

"So that can sho-" Vette said before being interrupted by Talos who said "There's only one way to be sure." Talos nodded to be followed and began to pace at a position pointed by the sensor.

Following the indication of the sensors the group found itself in front of a huge wall.

"The sensors indicate the presence of a huge room behind this wall," one student named stems said pointing to the wall in question.

"Fascinating," said Drellik, while Stems scratching his chin "The wall is the entrance to the library, there must be some ritual to enter threw."

"Or we can just touch the wall and see what happens," said Vette, or others watched Vette as she scanned the wall for some key or something out of place.

"I do not think it's really a matter of just tapping the wall to wait-" before Talos could finish the wall began to move back up dust and revealing a dark staircase leading to an unknown room.

"What were you saying, archaeology?" Vette asked with a smile.

Talos Drellik very surprised and awkwardly said "There's ... always something new to discover in this field of research" and forced a smile on his face.

"Well, shall we come in then?" Asked Vette.

"Before we get in we really make sure we're only in that room," said Talos Drellik, who gestured to one of the students who took out his bag and took out what appeared to be a sphere with four lenses around it and a little larger than a person's hand.

Talos took the ball and activated it, making a buzz and levitating toward the dark staircase. "This probe will transmit infrared and sonar images to my datapad and show what's inside," he said, remotely controlling the probe that entered the dark structure revealing its interior.

"It's pretty big," commented Vette, "you must surely have something of value"

"I can not even imagine the secrets that .." interrupted Stalks with open mouths.

"Ah what did you see?" Vette asked.

"See everyone," he said stalking activating the holographic function, allowing the 5 people and droids to see what the probe showed. They were shelves and shelves of books, one behind the other and a computer terminal.

"It's huge," said one of the students

"There must be hundreds of books." said Tallos, grinning and smiling.

"Right then, ladies and gentlemen, put on your night visors." said Talos to his expedition, who placed the viewers and activated them showing the way as if it were day. As Steers directed the skytroopers to be in formation 2 in the front and three behind with guns placed for any eventuality.

"Now let's go in carefully and look where you stand," ordered Talos as he and the group entered the dark passage.

The group followed the dark corridor carefully not to step into any trap or stumble into some rubble. After some time they reached the end of the hallway to a large hall full of shelves and dusty books.

Talos Drellik inserted a command into his datapad and the small probe hovered and descended in his hand, he gave the probe to one of his students and admired the immense collection around him.

"It's wonderful, an unreleased collection of books and notes never seen before," he said, marveling at his discovery "Undoubtedly the most important finding of the decade and one of the greatest yet."

"Cool but what now? Vette asked

"Well first must-" before stems could finish, a loud noise was heard was something big, big and hungry.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Vette said with her weapons in her hands while the others did the same.

"Skytroopers escort the students out now!" ordered Talos Drellik

"But sir!" tried to argue one of the students

"Nothing else we have experience in this, it is not the first time that we do this now go and tell others what we found!" ordered Talos to his students as they left escorted by skytroopers.

"Ah ... if it were simple at least once," thought Talos hearing the creature's footsteps move closer until the creature was right in front of them, a Terentatek if no more, with sharp thorns on his back with a deadly venom , deadly claws, and a look of hunger and anger for being awakened.

"As in the old days," Vette said, starting to fire her two pistols at the creature that advanced against them, trying to grapple them with their claws, Vette deflected from the strong attack and continued to shoot the creature and turn it on the face of the Terentatek trying to hit him in the eyes, the terentatek shielded his eyes with one arm and with a loud roar advanced against the Twi'lek who dodged in time to see the creature hitting the thick wall and damaging it.

"Mind you," shouted Vette to the doctor who with a wave fired his pistol along with Vette just to see his shots do little or no effect on the creature's thick skin "Nenum aranhão, sangue no nada" said vette irritated by his lack of success .

"Terentateks have the skin modified by Sith alchemy, anything other than a lightsaber will not do or scratch," he said as he shot as he watched the creature recover and prepare to strike again, only instead of advancing on them he picked up rocks that fell off the destroyed wall and began to throw the big stones at them.

"Blast, look out!" Talos shouted a command to dodge the debris thrown by the terentatek. And protecting himself behind a stone table turned by the terentatek

"This one is a lot smarter than I've ever met before!" Vette commented, and a thought passed through her mind with lightning. "I just had a thought" she said, and on her belt she took what appeared to be an Incendiary grenade of military standard.

"What do you want to do with it?!" Asked Tallos protected behind the heavy table turned.

Vette noticed that the creature had stopped throwing debris and was walking toward them, she thought quickly and ran against the creature.

"Wait, no!" Shouted Stalks to the Twi'lek for going against the hungry monster.

"I can't miss" Vette thought while running to until she was right in front of the Terentatek with jaws open revealing rows of deadly teeth ready to eat the blue Twi'lek.

Vette activated the grenade and in the movement threw the grenade into the creature's mouth and slid down the animal's legs. The grenade exploded and began to burn the inside of the monster, his throat and his lungs ere on fire he howled in pain in a way that everyone in the fortress could hear then the monster fell to his knees before falling dead into the ground with the scent of burnt flesh impregnating the air .

"Phew that was intense," Vette teased and sniffed the smell of burnt flesh and using his hand to cover commented "and smelly."

"Ha ha another fascinating day in Sith archeology," joked Talos.

The two heard footsteps coming from the hallway and saw Lana beniko with Theron shan and a group of skytroopers behind them, they stared at the dead song and still singeing before they finally looked at Vette and stalks.

"And you once said that you did not like to fight." said Theron walking toward them with the sith lord at his side,

"Truth but did not say that I do not know how to fight when I need to," he said, "but it was not I who killed Terentatek, it was our courageous and audacious companion who deserves the honor."

"Everything for the commander, now it's time to research," said Vette to the group that began the work of reading the books in search of instructions on how to use the ritual.

Atollon

As the Ghost crew settled down at the landing pad and got out they met up with Rex.

"How's the stranger?" Hera asked.

"He's just got up and is in a meditation stance hera." Rex answered.

"Did he said his name?" Ezra asked

"Well, when the medical droid warned us that he was awake we went into the room to try to talk to him, but he seemed in a trance and and was in some form of deep meditation. Rex answered scratching his chin

"Thanks Rex" said Hera

"Well lets go but stay sharp, captain you can go with us if you wish" said kanan

"Hmm no way of what I will lose to see this" said Rex ready for anything

After walking down the hallway of the base they met at the door of the medical wing, and when Kanan opens the door, the others found the person in question still in meditation but now levitating and radiating a light blue glow, to the astonishment of all.

His appearance look's like he's in his 24 years old, a scar at his abdomen thanks to Arcann and at his right eye but not blind thanks to Malgus, green eyes, handsome to some human girls, he's a human with short brown hair and his size is 5,1 ft. while his armor looks a white like armor with a chest plate with armor gloves, and a robe with it.

"Hello, I sensed you presence when you left the hyperspace, it's a pleasure to talk to a fellow Jedi," the Jedi said, standing now looking at them with a friendly smile on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet another jedi but we need to know this. who are you?" asked Kanan with the question everyone wanted to ask the unknown man.

"Fair enough as I entered in an unexpected way in your base you have all right to know who I am first before we introduce each other well" said Herron still with a smile. "I am Herron Onasi jedi master, Battlemaster of the jedi order and leader of the eternal alliance at your disposal" said Herron Onasi with a respectful bow.

The room was silent They were all wearing a very chocked expression with their eyes were wide open.

'I have a funny feeling about this' thought Herron.

 **Well that's all for this chapter sorry if i made a few mods to this i have been working as i said Vitork. leave us reviews so that we can go over of what we did right and wrong until then may the force be with you.**


	4. Chapter 4

The room was silent, taking out the buzzing of the equipment and the bubbling of the bacta tanks. all continued to look for the so-called Jedi in front of them, Herron did not need the Force to know that they doubted his statement even though it was true.

"Excuse me but you really are a Jedi Master?" Ezra asked.

Herron just chucked said "Yes, I am a Jedi Master and I am also the Battle Master of the Jedi order."

"But, you can't be, Master Cin Drallig was the last Jedi Battle Master of the Jedi order, he was killed along with many others during the beginning of the Jedi purge" stated Kanan glaring to Herron.

"I am not lying, use your feelings you'll know I speak the truth" said Herron practically challenging the Jedi knight, who was surprised by the reaction of the stranger, he considered using force but before he could do something he was interrupted by the young multi-colored Mandalorian.

"I believe him" said Sabine winning glances from everyone including Herron "this guy seems too good to lie".

"How can you be so sure?" asked Zeb. "He can be an Imperial spy, a very good one"

"No, he isn't" Said Ezra looking to Kanan "Something that I don't know tells me we should trust him and he looks like a Jedi and I am not telling about the lightsaber" said Ezra looking to the scar in Herron's eye.

Kanan did not know what to think, in front of him, he saw a man came from nowhere very strong in the force stronger than him even perhaps his Master and who said to be not only a Jedi but a Jedi Master, he wanted to ask more but all he was able to say was.

"But how can this be possible?" asked Kanan in disbelief.

"Perhaps we should ask to...Herron isn't?" asked Hera to the Jedi that just nodded to her "To tell more about himself, especially how he got here".

"I would be more than grateful to tell my story but I have to warn you, that it is very long it is better that you find a good place to get comfortable" said Herron

The others just sat on the edge of the patient beds waiting to hear what the Jedi had to say.

"Well, it may seem strange what I'm going to tell you but it's the truth, I'm a Jedi and I'm from the past." Herron began.

The others just stared at the man.

"From the past, how so?" asked Rex

"I came from the past, I came here because of a portal created by a man with a holocron," explained Herron to the surprised group of people in front of him

"A holocron?" Asked Hera "like the holocron that's in the containment field right now?"

"I don't believe him" said Zeb glaring to the Jedi "Common guys you can't believe he is telling the truth he is probably just toying with us" said with anger towards the man.

"I said that my story was strange but it's is the truth" said Herron trying to reason with the Lasat.

"Zeb, chill out" said Ezra to Zeb clearly interested in what the Jedi was saying "I believe he is telling the truth besides after everything we saw I think that is not so weird after all"

Zeb relaxed a bit and returned sat in the best again and Ezra nodded to Herron continues with his story.

"It's better if I started from the beginning; my family is from Telos 4 for 300 hundred years my family helped Telos and the Republic to rebuild from the destruction after the Jedi civil war.

"Wait there was a Jedi civil war? When?" asked Ezra to Kanan.

"I don't know much Ezra but I remember it was thousands of years ago..." said Kanan before stop "Wait a second that was thousands of years go are you saying that you…?

"That I am thousands years old? Well, for sure I am not but I am from the past." explained Herron "To say the truth I was born 7 years before the treaty of Coruscant".

Herron's statement widened Kanan's eyes, he as all the Jedi who studied with Master Yoda know of the treaty of Coruscant, it is part of the history of the Jedi Order the day the Republic and the Jedi were shaken in their heart by a daring attack never before even considered by the chancellor as much by the high Jedi council of that time.

Herron noticed his surprise and continued "I was discovered by the Jedi at the age of 9, I was taken to Ambria and for years I trained to Master my skills with the lightsaber and deepened my connection with the force. I had good instructors, Master Xerender, Master Jun Ceros and many others. When I was 17 years old, I went to Tython, the ancestral home of our order. I stayed there under the tutelage of the Jedi Master Orgus Din, a great Master, good, wise, brave ... and a good friend".

The other noticed the expression Herron did when mentioned, it was sad to say at least.

"When I arrived in Tython, the Jedi order was facing an insurrection of flesh raiders, the flesh raiders according to researchers discovered were low level Rakatas who had mutated genetically to become ruthless weapons of war, the Rakata disappeared but the flesh raiders remained, and become natives of Tython. When the Jedi order rediscovered the birthplace of our order the flesh raiders received us with violence and savagery but our training allowed us to defend ourselves and make them retreat back to their villages. But when I arrived they were more organize more cunning like someone had training them to fight us, my first mission was investigate them. I along with my Master discovered eventually that a dark Jedi was behind the flesh raiders attack. His name was Bengel Morr he was a Jedi not different from me he was kind and benevolent but he was on Coruscant when the planet was attacked by the Sith empire, against incredible odds he survived the battle only to see the Republic surrender and the Jedi leaving Coruscant behind along with the still burning temple that changed him…for worst, he become vengeful, bitter and saw the Jedi order as weak and my Master as a traitor. His main goal was to burn the Jedi order to ashes and remake them as a force to ultimately defeat the Sith empire even if that means to embrace the dark side of the force. I found him with my Master at his mercy I confronted him and spared his life putting an end to the flesh raider insurrection, which was how I become a Jedi knight."

However the young Jedi Ezra did not seem to understand Herron actions and asked "Wait, your enemy tried to kill your Master and destroy the Jedi order and you spared his life, why?

"Nobody is beyond redemption, if don't show compassion, understanding, patience and mercy you won't help them to see their errors and Bengel saw terrible things that scarred him, he was a good man once with help he could return to be the gentle being he was perhaps even better, we are Jedi we do not kill people, we save them from them.

Ezra was thoughtful about the Jedi words everyone in the room was silent.

Herron noticed them and with gentle smile said "And I was right, he turned around and became a better and wiser Jedi".

"So after I became a Jedi knight, I went on an exciting voyage to Coruscant, there I met with Jedi Master Bela Kiwiiks, General Var Suthra, Agent Galen and my Master to investigate a dark presence on the planet and to locate a super weapon that was stolen by the black sun.

"It's hard to believe that the black sun causes problems for so long," Sabine commented.

"You better believe slavering, murder and even political assassination black sun was the cause often, I discovered during my investigation that the black sun had gained access to the laboratories thanks to a Sith lord who was infiltrated in the project as a scientist, his official name was Doctor Eli Tarnis but his real name was Lord Tarnis he planned to use the planet prison to transform the Coruscant ionosphere into gigantic ion canon, trapping the Coruscant population forever without being able to enter or leave the planet. Me and Kira tracked the Sith lord to the Jedi Temple where he was in conference with his father the dark lord of the Sith, Darth Angral the man who killed the chancellor of the Republic in his office during the sack, we tried to reason with Tarnis to surrender, but he attacked us and in the fight he ended up killed in front of his father, he and his servants vowed revenge against me and the Republic said that they had other Republic superweapons and that they would use against the population killing billions, we deactivated the superweapon and reported back to the Jedi council and the general Var Suthra in the senate building, they told me that Darth Angral vowed revenge against the Republic on holonet, the Sith empire disavowed Darth Angral actions seeing he gone rogue but it was a lie, Grand Master Satele said to me that the Republic wasn't ready for the war but warned me that if Darth Angral wasn't stopped billions would die, so they gave me a ship to travel freely across the galaxy, my ship was a Defender-class light corvette, spacious enough to house a large crew, good amenities, strong deflector shields and heavy weaponry, all necessary to prevent Darth Angral but the most important was that Grand Master Satele and the Jedi council designated me to be the new Master of Kira, I was slightly surprised first but we worked well during the confrontation in the Jedi temple I knew I could count on her and she respected me either. So me, T7 and Kira we were together against incredible odds in a race against time to save the Republic, our first mission took us to Ord Mantell, Darth Angral had a listening installation there. I and T7 invaded the post of sculpt and after defeating the Imperial guards, we sliced the computers revealing some of the secrets of Darth Angral spy network, allowing pinpoint his minions positions. After Ord Mantell we went to Taris a planet devastated by an orbital bombardment that was being rebuilt by the Republic. In my mission was to find an important scientist Nasan Godera he was a genius and strong opponent of the empire, when the treaty of Coruscant was signed he protested formally to the senate, when he was not attended, he isolated himself in Taris with his droids and remained for ten years until it was discovered by one of the greatest spies of the Sith Empire, Watcher one".

"Watcher one, was that really his name? We had a few problems with an Imperial agent named Kallus he gave us a lot of work" said Zeb.

"Watcher one said any other name he told me would be a lie. he was leading a group of Imperial Commandos as they were trained to kill Jedi, and during my mission on Taris he practically stayed a step ahead of Kira and I all the time. Eventually when we thought that had reincarnated self, we only found his agents in the pace waiting for us but me and my Padawans always took care of them. But we eventually managed to corner him and he revealed he was with the doctor and he tried to reason with us, we said he just need a few moments to extract the information from Dr. Godera after this he would return the doctor to us I reject, but then he told us about a Sith beast Master that was heading to a settlement with the intention to kill everyone there, I had no choice but to accept the offer, because if I could save someone it's my duty to the Jedi order and the force to save them, I and Kira intercepted the Sith with two Jugorans, we fought them and killed the Sith, saving the settlement. After receiving the coordinates from one of Dr. Godera droids we arrived at Watcher one's lair, after fighting the last of his man we found watcher one in conference with Darth Angral, I came just in time to bust his little chat, and Angral was furious to see me alive, he ordered Watcher one to kill me but he explained about our deal but Angral ordered him to kill me again, he reluctantly obeyed the order of Angral and tried to kill us, he used blasters, Vibroknifes and poison gas to try to kill us but we defeated them he was at our mercy he asked to be killed but I did not kill him on that I said that it made no sense to kill him and that Angral would kill him if he turns to the empire, I told him to disappear and to have a second chance he was surprised by my decision and thanked me and promised that I would not regret my decision before leave Taris".

The others in the room were staring the Jedi mindfully, Rex was analyzing the Jedi search for any hint of craziness or lie, and he found none. Then Rex turn his head to the others Ezra and Sabine were paying attention carefully for what the man was saying, Zeb was just reading, and both Kanan and Hera appears to be analyzing as well.

"After delivering the doctor was safe in the Republic arms, I reported to general Var Suthra about my mission and he informed me that agent Galen was MIA in Nar Shaddaa, and Master Kiwiiks in Tattoine, it was Darth Angral acting,

"My Padawan was worried about Master Kiwiiks I was too, but Agent Galen's disappearance was immediate priority, in Nar Shaddaa we discovered two things Galen had disappeared while investigating a clue about Darth Angral and the existence of the power guard project, the project consisted of transform ordinary people into super soldiers with immense force and agility capable of facing force sensitive head on. During my search I and Kira Crusamos with some of them, they were quick and deadly but the Jedi training prepares us to face worse, I in relation to my training to Kira I believe that the field, the real experience is the best teacher".

"Kanan too," said Ezra "A lot I learned was during missions"

"And what exactly have you taught your Padawan?" asked Kanan

"When we were on a mission I trained Kira in the lightsaber forms she was mastering the form IV: Ataru, she often started the fight with acrobatic jump to destabilize the enemy fast, and when we were on the ship I taught about the Jedi code and we debated about the code, the Sith, the Jedi and the Republic she was insightful, keen...beautiful"

"You liked her did you? Sabine asked curious.

Herron just grinned and said "I actually married her!"

This caught the others by surprise to say the least, as far as they know about the Jedi, they cannot love much less get married. That was what his Master told him and that the other Masters replayed, that was the main reason why he and Hera had not advanced in their relationship even he wanting to move forward.

"Well we eventually found agent Galen but he was changed, he was submitted to the project and became a cyborg, more machine than man and computer, the hologram of the responsible for it all, Lord Sadic an ambitious and cruel being that killed many and forced many others to become live weapons. he was anxious to prove to Sith and Angral, he forced agent Galen trying to kill me against their will, when the defeat he regained control of himself, enough to reveal the location of Sadic's hideout, but before we were he begged so he did not see to live that way, but I refused and convection him to help me defeat Sadic, found the cache and then dispatching the Imperial and the remaining Powerguards find the Sith lord, but he was different he submitted to Powerguards project, and he was bigger, stronger and more arrogant, he thought with the dark side and their cybernetic implants nothing would stop him and I also had a letter on my sleeve, making a Grand entrance Galen broke into the laboratory and together we faced Sadic and killed him putting an end to the crisis in Nar shaddaa and while Galen made him the peace with which he had become and began to use his new abilities to help the Republic against the empire".

"You had an active life isn't, but I am sure that is not all" commented Kanan

"You are right, that is not even the middle of the story, I had and I still have a very active life" said Herron "Do want me to continue?"

"Well if you can resume maybe, because it's been 3 hours already". Said Hera

Herron only chuckled "I'll do my best" said Herron.

"After Nar Shaddaa, I was sent to Tattoine and Alderaan in Tattoine to prevent a Sith from destroying the planet using the superweapon called Shook Boom, and in Alderaan I prevent a Sith lord called Lord Nefarid assassinating political leaders involved in the peace process" Herron fell silent and bowed his head in sadness.

"What happened?" asked Ezra worried.

"In Alderaan I rediscovered Master Orgus, he said he knew the location of Darth Angral's ship and that he was going to prevent it once and for all, while I prevented Nedarid from using a weapon called Deathmark he infiltrated the ship Darth Angral, but was captured while facing Lord Nefarid, the hologram of Angral appeared with my Master at his mercy, he executed it in front of me and transmitted his execution to all holonet see."

"I'm really sorry," Kanan said. He realized better than anyone what the Jedi felt he had never forgotten the day his troops killed his Master and almost killed him too.

"He seemed to be a nice guy" said Zeb and added "the galaxy needs folks like your Master"

"My Master sacrifice nevertheless saved the Republic, before being captured he planted a tracker on the Angral`s ship allowing it to be tracked, I followed the signal until a planet called Uhrades, but when we arrived I saw...death." The entire planet once grassland with farms now was literally burning, and the ships trying to live the atmosphere were disable before they could reach orbit then they fell back to land adding more victims, Darth Angral had destroyed an entire world, there was only a Republic ship in the orbit of the planet and they were under attack of an Imperial boarding party, we boarded the vessel and after killing all the enemy troopers I did that some supplies were send to the survivors on the surface"

"What kind of sick and twisted person kills millions for revenge?" asked Ezra with clear anger that could be seen by all in the room "they were just farmers".

"Darth Angral was decided to kill the Republic one planet per time, when reported what happened I was told that Darth Angral fused all the superweapons in one deadly weapon called the oppressor a heavily modified Harrower-class dreadnought"

"One ship can't destroy so much." said Sabine in disbelief.

"Tell that to Taris" said Herron. "now was more than priority to track that ship and destroy when I heard an emergency call now from Tython Master Satele send a distress call, Darth Angral was on Tython's orbit, he would incinerate Tython, the Jedi council and any Jedi on the surface of the planet ending of his started a long time ago...the annihilation of the Jedi order"

"I programmed the ship Navcomputer to set course to Tython, and jumped to the hyperspace, it would take hours to arrive but T7-01 is a astonish mechanic and engineer, he worked for years on smuggler vessels and learned many tricks with them T7 modified the hyperdrive and subdrive make it perhaps one of the fastest ships of the galaxy and thanks to him I arrived in a record time"

"See, Chopper, you could learn one thing or two with T7" said Hera to Chopper.

The angry droid made a sound of protest and left the room.

Herron just chucked and said "well I am quite sure your astromech is very capable or I am sure you wouldn't be here".

"That you are right, he does his job and he saved us more time than I can count" said Hera. "But what happened on Tython?"

"I, Kira and T7 we boarded the ship, T7 would sabotage the engines to prevent the ship from leaving the system, I and Kira made our way through the Imperial and Sith that were in the way, we sabotaged the ship's reactors to prevent the ship he fired the super weapon, after clearing the last resistance in the stormed the bridge and we faced the Sith lord in the flesh, we thought that he was alone and cornered we were deceived, but somebody was paying attention in the situation with interest, Vitiate the Sith emperor of the Sith empire to be of pure darkness and evil was aware of me and through my Padawan temporally possessed by him he ordered Darth Angral to me then he left and Kira was back confused and afraid, I told her to be strong and that we need to save Tython, Darth Angral unleashed a torrent of force lightning against us we blocked the attack and using the force I pulled him, ceasing his attack, we charged against him and we became trapped in a ferocious lightsaber duel, his movements were fast and violent but we took advantage of a breach and we stroke him down, but before I could reprogram the ship to explode the emperor took control on Kira and forced her to attack me, I defended from her attacks and urged her to resisting him, she was fighting him and to be able to disarm her and Kira taking advantage of the distraction of the emperor concentrated in the light side and used her strength to set herself free, we left the doomed ship behind and we returned to Tython while the ship exploded, Tython was saved"

"For our actions in that day I was granted the honorific title of hero of Tython and Kira become a Jedi Knight by her actions and for resisting the emperor dark influence, of course that was only the beginning of new chapter to our lives"

Herron told the group the continuation of his adventures, his missions to Balmorra, Quesh and Hoth, and the companions who joined his group and the Jedi with whom he had been tossed along, he told of his quest to find the emperor hidden station and how he failed and he ended up being subdued by the emperor's obscure powers until he was saved nothing less by the emperor's personal executioner, the pure blood Sith Lord Scourge, along with the Sith lord Herron and his crew set out on a raid against time to prevent the emperor from destroying all life in the galaxy. He told of his missions to Belsavis, Voss, and Corellia saving these worlds from the right destruction and saving the Jedi Masters who were under the influence of the Imperator. he told the group paying close attention to his words on the final mission to prevent the emperor in his own capital Dromund Kaas, he said that through a diversionary attack he infiltrated the fortress city of Kaas city, picked up the Emperor's shuttle and flew to the dark temple, where he and T7-O1 faced the supreme overlord of the Sith vitiate in a fight in which the future of the galaxy was at stake. Overcoming the profane and deadly powers of the Sith emperor; he and his valiant droid defeated the emperor's body and wounded his spirit by putting into hibernation and saving the galaxy from annihilation. For his heroic deeds he and his crew were awarded the Cross of Glory, and Herron became a Jedi Master.

Herron also told about his life after his victory on Dromund Kaas, his mission to Makeb, the dread war, his actions against the empire that put the Sith in the defensive and the Republic on offensive, Revan's crisis and the unthinkable return of the most dangerous being of the galaxy and the destruction of Ziost in a matter of minutes. He told about how he allied with their former enemies in the leadership of Darth Marr, a Sith lord of power with reputation and defender of the Empire and de facto leader of the dark council and the Empire to search to destroy the vile entity that once was their supreme Master, he told about Vitiate's trap how he and Marr become prisoners of a rising power known as the Eternal Empire ruled by vitiate under the disguise of Valkorion the immortal emperor of Zakuul and Slayer of Izax, the Zakuulans adored Valkorion as a living god and promised savior, but he and Marr saw his true persona and resisted his proposition to become their servants, Marr was killed by Valkorion and thanks to the betrayal of his son, Herron killed Valkorion body, but in a burst of energy he was put to unconsciousness state and Arcann assumed the title of emperor and put Herron on carbonite. During his sleep he discovered that Valkorion was living inside his mind and that Zakuul managed to defeat both Galactic Republic and Sith Empire, turning into the dominant power in the galaxy. He was eventually released by his former allied the Sith lord Lana Beniko that along with others founded the Alliance and vowed to free the galaxy from the eternal throne grip, he told about his fight against Zakuul, his ops and the partners that he recruited along the way. He told how he defeated Arcann and Vaylin, how he saved Arcann and recruited him as ally the man who tried to kill him more than once and killed billions and the final defeat of Valkorion and the foundation of the Eternal alliance and his mission to Oricon that send he to the future and to his actual situation.

"A long story isn't?" asked Herron to the astonished group that looked to the man without saying a word.

Herron also noticed that the group that once was only 6 people now is 30 and some of them whispered to each other.

"Could you excuse us, for a minute?" Hera asked.

"Of course." Herron said.

Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, Sabine and Rex left the room and gone to the corridor in front of the Medbay, Hera motioned Zeb to close the door.

"I don't know what to think about all this." said Hera frankly.

"What do you mean?" said Ezra "It's a miracle, we lost Ahsoka and when we needed some hope a Galactic hero drop on our base to help us".

"I need to admit I am impressed with that guy" Zeb said. "That guy saved the day more than us".

"I agree someone with his experience could be the key to win this war" said Rex.

"So Kanan what we going to do?" asked Sabine "Invite him to join us°"

Knan didn't answered instead he simple opened the door and walked in the Jedi direction and asked. "Why are you here?" Herron stood up, activated his lightsaber and responded "to overthrow this empire and restore freedom to the galaxy," he proclaimed with a lightsaber raised high above his head.

Kanan could only smile. "We have a proposal for you Herron Onasi".

 **And that's done sorry it's been a while but we been busy for the last few weeks. If you want to review please do. We need more info and remember. May the force be with you?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Odessen, outside of Alliance base

After 2 standard days studying carefully and without rest Lana read the final book out of all the books that Darth Vitus wrote, she took a speeder bike and gone outside the alliance base in a remote place in Odessen where she couldn't put anyone but herself in risk if something bad happened, the holocron of Vitus warned her about the destructive side effects of the ritual if the she lose the control of the wormhole, she tried again and again to create the portal but she simply couldn't.

"Argh!" Lana sweated deeply, exhausted and frustrated with her lack of progress "Willpower is the key, I need to bend the force to my will".

She closed your eyes she stretched her arms out in front of her and cleared her mind focusing only in the task, in front of her sparks of lightning appeared from nowhere and they become intense, she poured more power but before anything more could happen the little lightning storm suddenly stopped and disappeared in front of her. the Sith lord gritted her teeth, frustrated with her lack of success, she could feel the anger and the rage that flow inside her, she turned her head and saw a tall rock formation, she was going to vent her fury at that object, she fired the force lightning and destroyed the formation altogether and hurled rocks into the air. She looked at her hand while lightning still danced between her fingers until they were gone and pondered.

'I have strength, focus and power but I'm forgetting something more important but I can't go back to the base without results, people are asking and asking more and more and the lies were and the lies were getting thinner' she looked at the skies of Odessen to the stars and the nebula.

'I can't even sense you'. she thought. "Even if I could make it work I doubt that you would still be alive. It's all my fault that you are not here." Lana said with a hint of sadness and anger in her voice.

"What is willpower without confidence?" A voice stated from nowhere.

The voice woke the Sith Lord from her stupor and surprised her; she looked around but saw nothing. "That voice ... could it be?" She asked shock at recognizing the voice, but in front of her the figured showed himself.

"Darth Marr" she stated surprised and widen eyed.

"Never doubt yourself, doubt erode the will and dilute your power." A voice said which startled Lana which she was disturbed. "I think maybe the last two restless days may be affecting me more than I expected".

"I assure you I am real as well as your hope that he is still alive." said Darth Marr's ghost in front of Lana.

"It's good to see you again my lord, after the commander told us about you and Satele I came to the location but you and Satele were already gone. Do you know where Herron is?" asked Lana.

"Yes I do, but the matter is deeper than only his location, the wormhole created in Oricon send him across the time and space, he is in another time" Marr explained.

"But how is that possible?" asked Lana surprised by his answer.

"The force is a power beyond the comprehension it has no limits, the only limits are within us". Marr Answered "Everything that happened in Oricon was the will of the force behind it".

"My lord, that goes against everything that I was thought, that sounds something a jedi would say" Lana stated surprised.

Darth Marr just turned his back and walked before saying "after my death I confronted many facts that I considered true and accepted others that I thought were false." And turned back to Lana and walked to her "it's true, there is no death there is only the force, I transcend and now it's your turn."

"I don't know what to think about it" Lana expressed his doubts to Marr.

"Just think that without that Man the galaxy will plunder into chaos and both the Republic and the Empire may perish" Marr said looking directing to Lana "I won't allow it" said Marr demanding.

"I don't even know how to find him for starters" Lana said

"There is a way" Darth Marr stated and simply put his forefinger on Lana's forehead, and images started to appear in Lana's mind and after a few moments Marr retract his finger.

Lana was dizzied and confused barely standing on her feet.

"What...just happened?" Lana tried to say while shaking his head.

"It's a technique called Knowledge transfer. Unlike his variant drain Knowledge it allow to voluntarily transfer deep memories and information to another person's mind, with this you will be able to link to locate the alliance commander."

"I am surprised you are still helping us after what he did to Acina on Iokath" Lana said.

"The actions of Acina are responsibility of her and only her, she let herself be used by paranoia and voluntarily killed herself even after being warned by Herron and you, throwing the empire back into a power struggle situation among the Sith and weakened the empire that I died defending".

"I understand my lord" Lana said.

"You have all the power and information you need, deepen your connection in the force, clear your mind and focus on the task." Darth Marr said with authority practically demanding success from Lana.

Lana simply nodded to Darth Marr, took a deep breath and focus her mind in a specific place her personal room, she poured power to her left hand and stretched her arm in front of her and sudden a vortex appeared in front of her, her satisfaction could barely be measured, she smiled and simply walked into the vortex disappearing and appearing instantly in her room, she looked around and realized that she was not in the woods but was in the base.

"You did well not many Sith lords mastered this power." Said Darth Marr appearing next her. "Now you have everything you need to help him in his mission"

"I am humbled, my lord" bowing to Darth Marr with reverence. "I won't fail you"

"No, Lord Beniko don't fail with them" said Darth Marr's Ghost before disappearing.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the door opening and she saw a Rutian Twi'lek with his vibromop entering in the room he just start to cleaning the room with noticing her.

"Ahem"

The janitor was shook back into reality.

"Gah...I mean...I am sorry Mrs. Beniko I was told you weren't here in the moment." Jollo tried to explain.

"It's alright I have things to do anyway" Lana said while walking to the door leaving the room, while walking in the corridor she activated her comlink to talk to Theron.

"Theron it's Lana are you in the busy?" Asked Lana

""You're lucky, I've got some time left". Said Theron. "When are you going back to base?" asked Theron

"Well I am already here, meet everyone in the meeting room". Said Lana.

"What? Now? Why?" Theron asked confused.

"I'd rather talk behind closed doors Theron, it's about the commander". Explained Lana

"This should be good" said Theron.

Atollon, Chopper Base

After the long explanations Hera and Kanan were in conference with representatives of the rebel cells on what happened at the base, meanwhile Ezra, Sabine and Zeb were taking Herron on a tour to get to know the base.

"Considering what you are saying about this galactic empire, it is formidable what you have done on this basis." Herron said while looking the hangar.

"Yeah it's wasn't easy, we did many missions to get the equipment, the rest was donated from other cells that could spare some equipment's" Said Sabine.

"I can understand, after I became the leader of the alliance, I spended weeks away in search of recruits with the courage to face eternal empire and equipment so that everyone could work and do their best under the best possible conditions." Herron said while said inspecting a RZ-1 A-wing interceptor that caught his attention.

"How did you got the supplies your alliance needed" asked Zeb.

"I travelled across the galaxy with my friends doing deeds for people that needed a hand, for example in Tatooine I rescued settlers that were captured by sand people, in Nar shaddaa I raided an imperial intelligence for the S.I.S and in Corellia I shuttled down an imperial operation to create chemical weapons that would be used against Corellian resistance and the republic troopers." Herron said to the open-mouthed group.

"Wow I can't wait to see you in action." said Ezra amazed.

"Me too I can say already that we will have much fun with you" said Zeb slapping Herron's shoulder.

Herron smiled back they just met them but he was sure they would work fine together and headed to the exit of the hangar and looked to the passage around him, the arid ground and the coral trees around the base some small and others big.

"Certainly is a welcoming place to spent vacations". Herron joked.

"Well if you like arid landscapes and blasterproof spiders, I'll help you with your bags" Ezra joked back and the group laugh.

"This planet may be hot, dry, and unpleasant ... but at least it's safe from the empire scouts until now" Said Rex approaching the group.

"Captain Rex is good to see you again" said Herron raised his right hand to Rex.

"Likewise Herron" said Rex shaking hands with Heron.

"I scouted the area and still no imperial presence here, we are clean." Reported Rex.

"Did you had any problems with imperials here in Atollon?" Herron asked.

"A few weeks ago an imperial spy droid landed in the planet, we managed to stop and sabotaged it before sending back to the empire, that droid was problem" explained Zeb.

"I see." Herron said and looked to the sensors around the base. "Those sensors they keep something away isn't?"

"Yep, more specifically the sensors beacons keep the Kryknas away" Rex said.

"Kryknas?"

"Remember those blaster proof spiders that I said early...those are the Kryknas only a lightsaber or a bolt in their eyes can kill them." Ezra explained.

"Ow I bet my credits that they surprised you when you met them" Herron said.

"Surprised!? The creeps tried to eat me." Rex exclaimed.

"I can just see they are dangerous, inconvenient, and useful ...if they are capable of practically make you cling a beacon sensor, so they can keep any curious away from you." said Herron.

"That is the idea." Sabine said.

"So we talked about our base what about yours." said Zeb.

"Well, different of Atollon, Odessen is a world with significant oceans and mountainous continents, Odessen have a mild climate and a variety of native wildlife among its forested terrain and the sky is beautiful all night you can see a red nebula in the sky.

"It sure seems to be a lot cooler than here". Said Ezra.

"But that isn't the most impressive Odessen is a planet strong in the force there light and dark live in balance, a perfect place to jedi and Sith train together" Said Herron.

"I still can't believe you actually lived side by side with Sith, they are the responsible for what happened to us all" Ezra said in disbelief and anger.

"things are not always what they seem to be, nor are they simple." Herron said panting his hand on Ezra's shoulder, Ezra looked in his eyes "at first many doubted the idea of the alliance, republic and empire, Sith and jedi, bounty hunters and smuggler working together impossible they said, but as time passed I saw a new feeling sprouting and diluting the differences...the feeling of companionship, they started not to argue but talk, dialogue, share experiences, I saw the imperial organization combined with the flexibility of the republic, I saw jedi and Sith using both light and dark to overcome their enemies fighting side by side, and saw bounty hunters and smugglers using their knowledge, expertise and skills to keep us two steps ahead of the enemy.

Together we fought, resisted and overcome an enemy that was considered invincible... adversities are capable of creating strong and unprecedented alliances...the enemy of past may become an ally in the future given the circumstances."

The group was silent everyone thinking about the words that Herron said, words of wisdom from someone so…young.

"How old are you again" asked Rex to Herron.

"I should be 30 years old but according to what dr. Orggurobb said, the carbonite freeze slows the metabolic functions to almost zero, so I'm 25 years old." explained Herron.

"You've been through a lot to gain all this maturity." Commented Rex.

"Yeah I saw many things Rex, I know what the force can make possible that is why you have a duty with the people around you to use it responsibly, I am no different from you Rex, I am just a person with great responsibilities and you born with the powers of the force you born with a burden that is why there is the jedi order to teach your members to use it responsibly in a benign way and to help those in need but if you use irresponsibly only pain and suffering you will cause for the people around you and for those you love."

"Herron I was…" but before Ezra could finish his comlink started to beep.

"yeah, what is it Hera" asked Ezra.

"Herron we need you in the command room" Hera said.

"I am on my way" Heron said.

"Wait, can we enter too?" Ezra asked.

"No problem" Hera said.

Well let's not keep them waiting" Ezra said. And the group gone to the conference room, when they arrived Herron saw Hera Syndulla, and Kanan Jarrus, with a middle aged human male with brown-but-greying hair and brown eyes with firm posture and serious face.

"Ah good you are Here, Commander Jun Sato I would like you to meet Herron Onasi he is the man I was taking about." said Kanan.

"Commander Sato it's pleasure and a honor no meet you" Herron said bowing in reverence.

"The honor is mine" said Jun Sato.

"We called you here not only to meet commander Sato but to meet the others leaders of the rebellion, I told them about you and about what you said they are anxious to meet you Herron" said Hera

"I will give my best impression to them." Said Herron.

"I don't doubt this" Hera said pressing the button activating the holoprojector showing the Holograms of the former senator of Chandrilla Mon Mothma and the senator, Viceroy and First Chairman of Alderaan Bail Organa.

"Herron Onasi I want you to meet Mon Mothma from Chandrilla and Senator Bail Organa from Alderaan" Hera said.

"Greetings I am Master jedi Herron Onasi It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you excellences" Herron said bowing to the 2 figures before him.

"The honor is ours master jedi." said Mon Mothma.

"When captain Syndulla told us about you I knew I had to meet you, we have a request for you." said Bail Organa.

"How may a help you excellences." Said Herron

"Before I continue, I must say that this is a high-risk mission under normal conditions, we would not even consider in risk the life of others, but we believe that you can make a difference." Bail Organa.

"Wait." Ezra Objected. "we done many difficult missions in the past what make this mission different."

"That is a high priority mission if you are successful in this mission we will gain a broad knowledge of secrets of the empire." Mon Mothma explained to the group.

"What do you know about Nierport VII?" Mon Mothma asked.

"It's modest refueling stop for pilots traveling to Coruscant, I was there once during a run by the hydian way, a few years ago." said Hera.

"It's also an impoverished moon with only one settlement with a few small guesthouses and a café called "Food and Drink", but beyond that we have reasons to believe that Nierport VII is home of an imperial intelligence facility." Mon Mothma said. the occupants of the room exchanged looks, surprised with the information.

"But who is the source of this information."? Commander Sato asked.

"Our source ... prefers to be anonymous, but guaranteed that the information is true however he will only speak in person, we need the intel inside the facility with it we can probe for more allies and have more knowledge of the movements of the empire." Mom Mothma stated.

"I don't like this I smell trouble." Zeb said.

"Regardless this person say he has information about the facility, we need his help to gain an edge over the empire." Herron said.

Kanan thought for a moment he was suspicious with the mission, launch indelicate operation with almost to none information about it and depending of a mysterious source, but he knew they couldn't waste this chance besides he would finally see if this "jedi master" was really everything he said.

"So what do you think?" Hera asked to Kanan.

Kanan turned to Hera smiled and nodded "I say to take this mission besides you know the place"

"I was there once I doubt everything is still the same" Hera said.

"Where will we find our "Friend"? Sabine asked.

"You will meet him, in the Red Eclipse cantina, ask for Hoffner" Said Bail Organa.

"Nierport VII, Red Eclipse, and Hoffner Got it." Herron said.

"When you meet him he will share the information necessary to storm the facility." Bail organa Explained.

"I hope you succeed for the sake of the rebellion." Mon mothma said.

"Relax we will be fine besides when was the last time we let you down." Ezra said.

"First time for everything not that I am count on it of course, Good luck my friends." And with the holograms disappeared.

Odessen, Alliance Meeting Room

The Eternal alliance Council was debating what Lana Beniko revealed about the commander's whereabouts, and were discussing a plan to rescue him.

"Can you control the wormhole long enough to us rescue him?" Senya asked to Lana.

"I mastered the technique, it's safe" Lana reassured.

"So it's up to us to know who will volunteer for the rescue mission." Theron said "Count me in."

"We don't know how the commander status is; it's clear that he is alive following what you said but he could be wounded or be a prisoner." Aric Jorgan said.

"I Volunteer for the mission I won't accept a no as answer." Vette said.

"We don't know what we will face we may need our most powerful members in this ops" Lana said.

"So what you suggest?" Arcann asked.

"I suggest Me, Arcann and Senya to go, we are the most qualified." Lana suggested.

The other members of the council just glared the Sith lord.

"Is there a problem?" Lana asked.

"The problem is your team is force sensitive, common we are so good as you" Theron stated.

"I am not saying that any of you are best or worse what I am saying is we can't make any mistake." Lana argumented.

"Hey I never did a mistake" Kaylio said.

"Ahem...Havoc Squad"

Kaylio just turned and faced Aric Jorgan

"Really? I thought we had already gone through this." Kaylio said glaring dagger to him.

"Truth, we put that aside I was just clarifying the facts." Aric stated.

Lana face palmed "You are right we need a bigger group, the more the merrier" she said.

"Not everyone, somebody has to stay in the base, besides we have the war in Iokath to deal with, the republic is getting more insistent about the commander's whereabouts, not to mention the eternal alliance member worlds." Theron said.

"You are right we to form need a chain of command while we are out." Elara Dorne said.

"I can stay in the base." Senya said.

"I can help to put things in order besides the republic command expect daily updates from Iokath" Elara said.

"Someone need to take care of the Gravestone, the eternal fleet is silent without the commander" Koth said.

"Agreed, so we have our chain of command, now we need a team, raise your hands who volunteer for the mission" Lana requested.

Those in the room that didn't volunteer to stay in the base raised their hands, Theron Shan, Vette, Kaylio Djannis, Aric Jorgan, Shae Vizla and Arcann raise their hands.

"So we have our team gather your equip..."

"Bee-deet...deet. Dee-reeeet." suddenly T7-01 entering calling the attention of the group.

"Can someone translate what the tin can said?" Kaylio said.

"He wants to joins us, he won't leave the commander again" said Theron.

"Ah...so nice, I say to take him with us" Vette said.

"Statement: if you organic are determined take the utility droid in the rescue of my master. then you have no reason to not taking me with you." HK-51 said

"Mockery: I can say 3 good reasons for you not to go. the most important is you would slow them down. HK-55 stated

"Objection: My assassination more than qualify for the mission furthermore I am an assassin droid you are just a bodyguard." HK-51 said.

"Qualification: After my modifications by Dr. Oggurobb, anything less than a walking superweapon is too low to defy me." HK-55 said.

"Statement: I'm active for many more years than you, my kill count is 1200 organics, and 435 droids." HK-51 said

"Query: How many enemy bases did you destroyed?" HK-55 asked.

"Dismissal: That is irrelevant, besides you just destroy." Hk-51 stated.

"Mockery: Still more than you." HK-55 said.

"Dee, bee-deet...DEET"

"Statement: Oh, do shut up, you beeping little trash compactor!" Both HK's said to T7-01

'That will take a while' that was the only thing Lana could think while she and the other observed amused two assassin droids and an utility argue between themselves.

Eeropha orbit, Eeropha system.

The ghost headed to the moon, while the team discussed the next step.

"15 minutes until landing people." Hera said from the pilot seat.

"Well Senator Organa said that our informant will be in the Red Eclipse cantina and we should look for someone named Hoffner" Kanan said to the team in his old pirate coat.

"But was it really necessary to take these clothes? we look like smugglers." Sabine said annoyed while still looking over her custome which she re color her hair a red and brown.

"If the senator is right Nierport VII is just a refueling station with no more than 100 people living in it, surely we would draw attention." Herron Explained.

"He is right, that is why Zeb stayed in the base there aren't many Lasats wondering out there, we need to look like just one more crew stopping to refuel, so the phantom is low on fuel, we have to be convincing." Kansan agreed

"Speaking of looking like a smuggler I admit that the Corellians know how to do clothes, this jacket looks almost like my old one only more brown and less orange." Ezra said.

"Prepare for landing, Chopper stay with me I like to have someone to chat while waiting." Hera said.

The ship landed in the modest and dust spaceport, the crew headed to the landing ramp.

"I hope you are right about this Kanan" Hera said a little worried while the ramp lowed.

"Relax we got this, meanwhile keep your eyes open for any Stormtrooper or people wanting trouble" Kanan said.

The group left the ship and were greeted by a green duros.

"Welcome to Nierport VII, my name is Ponto please cost 50 credits to land, paying the fee will grant you the right for refuel your ship." Said the Duros.

"Go I take care of this in the meantime, know the place, stretch your leg and hopefully make new friends." Hera said to the group while paying the fee.

"We will be back for dinner let's go" Herron said to the group.

As they walked through the settlement towards the canteen, the group encountered the poverty of the place. simple houses just to keep the cold and the wind out, dusty streets, a sad sight for the group.

"It's a shame no one should live under these conditions." Ezra said sad with the view.

"I hope we could help these people, I mean I have a few credits in my pocket I could spare" Sabine thought loud.

"You have a good heart Sabine Wren, you are not like the Mandalorian's I met all of them said that charity and pity were weakness, not fit for warriors they say" Herron said.

"Mandalorian's are born to honor their family and their clan, good deeds never dishonored anyone so why avoid them." Sabine stated.

"Maybe the force is with you Sabine Wren" Herron said to Sabine.

"What!?" Sabine asked incredulous about what the jedi said.

"I met many Mandalorian in the past all of them were warriors and followed a code of honor but some were slavers, other lived to fight for the fire of the battle and didn't valorized the life others, they were strong physically but their hearts were weak, but in you I see more than warrior I see living being that cares about not only your family and your friends but also with someone you never met before, you are strong but your heart is stronger, in you I lay my hopes for a better future for your people, promise me that you will never let this light inside you extinguish" Herron said.

Sabine didn't knew what to say nobody ever talked with her like that, the concern and emotion from a jedi, her parents told tales about the jedi powers but they also d about the jedi purge the emotions, but this man was different.

"Thanks, Herron" Sabine said glad by the jedi words.

"No problem" Herron said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah as Herron said we are your friends if you need help you can count on us" Ezra said to Sabine.

"Yes, and you know what we will return here someday to help this pace but for now we are in front of the cantina, shall we go inside?" Kanan said.

The group entered the red eclipse, the cantina was impel like settlement the floor was made of polish stone and the walls were made of brown bricks, there was two boards for Sabaac games, a jukebox and the bartender of cantina was a Bith cleaning the glasses.

"Hello, we are looking for Hoffner" Kanan asked for the Bith.

The bith nodded and pointed his finger to the corner of the building, the group saw where the bith was pointing and saw a man, with a long black hair and beard, fair skin and light blue eyes he was wearing a black t-shirt and brown pans and he has a blaster in his holster drinking.

"Thanks?" Kanan said giving a credit chip to the Bith.

The group walked to the man in question.

"Mr. Hoffner?" Kanan asked to the mysterious man.

"Ah so you received my information very good welcome to nierport vii please sit" the man welcomed them with smile.

"Act casually, this settlement is small so do not try to be discreet because trying to be discreet ends up drawing more attention than a group of people having a friendly drink." the man warned in a low tone. "Talking about a Drink I am thirsty what about you. They don't have sell only alcoholic they sell nonalcoholic pretty familiar here what do you say?"

"Do you think they have Corellian ale here?" asked Kanan.

The man simple laughed loud heartily "If they sell Corellian ale here, I never met any place that called itself a cantina that didn't sold Corellian ale, and here they even have the spiced variant."

"Hmm...never say no to a free drink." Kanan said.

"what about you friend care to share with us a good drink" The man asked to Herron.

"Sure, why not." Herron agreed.

"That is the spirit my friend, what about you couple?"

Ezra and Sabine were taken by surprise by the question, they look each other with and they could see their blushed red cheeks.

The only think they could say was.

"What!?"

Everyone in the table and even in the cantina stopped what they were doing and watched to the scene.

"We… we are not a couple." Ezra said awkwardly.

"Why not?" the man said smugly.

Ezra almost fell from his chair and Sabine face palmed to cover her redder cheeks.

Herron was having the fun of his life watching the unprecedented spectacle passing in front of him. He looked to Kanan and he noticed a small grin in his face.

"A thousand apologies for being rude with you, that wasn't my intention I just said what I saw, but it looks I was mistaken."

The two embarrassed teenagers said nothing back, Ezra only scratched his head and Sabine regained enough composure.

"It's all right, do they sell Juma juice?" Sabine said still recovering from the embarrassment.

"Of course, lucky you I arrived here long enough to memorize the entire drink card" the man said with smile.

"Yeah sounds good." Ezra said.

The man raised his hand and called the bartender.

"Hey Grata, a bottle of spiced corellian ale, and another of juma juice for my friends, put it on my bill." Theman said to the bartender.

"Right away sir" Grata said.

The Bith picked up the bottles placed on a tray along with 5 cups, and took to the table.

"Is that all, sir?" Grata asked.

"yes, that is all."

"The ale is 35 credits and the juma juice is 4 credits sir".

The picked the credits in his pocket and paid the bartender.

"Thanks Grata." the man said

"Thank you sir come again." the bartender thanked his customer and left the table back to his work.

The man simple put the drink in his cup and took a sip.

"First of all, my name is talon Karrde, and I have what you need for your rebellion and me." Karrde said.

"What can you tell us about empire operation here?" Herron asked.

"The facility responds directly to the imperial intelligence headquarters in Coruscant, its function is to gather information on black market and smugglers linked to anti-empire movements" Karrde said and took another sip of the addictive before continue "You must be wondering why the empire would bother to build a fancy installation on a system that is basically a refueling station? Well, they did not build a few decades ago a mining company linked to the Gossans thought that underneath the surface of one of Eephora's moons there was a rich deposit of minerals, well the operation failed but the installation stayed there collecting dust, the empire knew How popular is Eephora for smugglers and smugglers are a rich source of intel, so they've turned inside to a top of the line hitting one happens from everything from spying on smuggler communications to kidnapping."

"Wait the empire is kidnapping smugglers how?" Sabine asked.

"Some people here are not what they appear to be, they are imperial agents, they are infiltrated on the planet and here too, figuring to be clients, bartenders, dancers they even tampered droids to record conversations and scan random people." Karrde said.

"Let me guess now is coming the worst part?" Ezra asked.

"When they find someone "interesting" the person disappears and never is heard from again, the ship is scrapped." Karrde said with a serious look in his eyes.

"You seem very well informed about this operation, how are you even know all this?" Kanan asked.

The man simple smiled "Information is more valuable than credits, who holds information holds literally power in his hands, furthermore I have many well informed friends."

"And what is your stake in this?" Ezra asked.

"I'll be clear I have no preferences for the empire and neither for the rebellion, I am here because the empire crossed me and they need to pay." Karrde answered.

"What exactly the empire did to you?" Herron asked.

"They got the daughter of a friend of mine, her name is Mirax Terrik, her father and I are close friends and mutual partners, when the empire arrested him I look for the girl, but the girl got talent for business and built in matter of weeks her own smuggling circle, she stayed one step away from the corsec and the empire but they caught her during a medicine delivery here." Explained Karrde

"She was delivering medicine when she was caught, How long has she been arrested?" Herron asked.

"Two days that means she may still alive but you need to go fast, I am the man that prefer do my own dirty work but this time..."

"You need us." Kanan finished.

Talon just nodded his head and took his data pad and a bag from his belt.

"I can provide you the location of the facility and this." Karrde said handing the bag to Sabine that opened and become widen eye what she saw.

"These are slicing tools" she said surprised.

In the bag there was computer spike like Ice breaker to pass through computer safety protocols, data miners to destroy all information but there were uncommon items like FD 62 security descrambler and a modified data disk.

"The data disk is a columi technology very rare it has space for 500 Yottabites of intel more than 1000 computers." Karrde said to now impressed group.

"With this we will clean the imperial archives" Ezra commented.

"If you survive the fight of course, the facility looks a dump but is well guarded, with Stormtroopers and worst" karrde commented.

"I don't care how thought they are I am fought worst we will be back for dinner." Herron surprised everyone in the table with his statement.

"Well you are confident, I give you that but confidence isn't blaster proof boy" Karrde warned.

"We won't let you down Karrde where will be our meeting point" Herron asked to Karrde.

"If everything goes fine, meet me in Ord Mantell, the coordinates are in your data pad along with the intel to storm the facility." Karrde said.

"Then we won't waste any more time, Shaw we go?" Herron motion to Kanan, Ezra and Sabine follow him.

The three only stood blanked but after a few seconds they rose from their chairs and followed him to the door. Ezra stopped and turned to Karrde.

"Thanks for the drink"

And he followed his team to the mission.

Talon Karrde watched the team leaving the cantina and pondered about the confident guy.

'Karrde where did you get in this time?' he thought.

Odessen

The group was making the final preparations for the journey, the search party was composed By the Sith lord Lana Beniko, the agent Theron Shan, Arcann, Vette, Aric Jorgan, Shae Vizla, Kaylio Djannis, T7-01, HK-51 and HK-55.

"Everyone is ready?" Lana asked to the team.

The team nodded and the Sith lord closed his eyes, cleaned her mind and concentrated only in the force and with a gesture of reaching out, the wormhole formed in front of the group.

"Wow"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Vette asked a little nervous.

"100% safe." Lana said"

the group walked to the wormhole suddenly disappearing, and reappearing in Atollon.

"So that is how travel in time" Said Theron checking if something is missing "I feel normal."

"Yeah kind of boring." Said Kaylio.

"Diagnostic: Everything intact" HK-55 said.

"Keep your eyes open we are in unknown terrain." Said Lana.

"Hmm, this looks like some kind of improvised hangar" Jorgan said "I saw better dumps than this during my time in Ord Mantell."

Suddenly Arcann and Lana sensed two presences.

"Hey what in the blazes are you doing here?"

The group looked for the person in question and saw a tall humanoid with purple fur and green eyes.

"Don't move, drop your weapons!" The alien partner an old man with beard and constitution strong using a blue armor ordered to the group now aiming back.

"You first freaks." Kaylio said.

"Sorry not going to happen." The alien said. Now with his rifle now pointed to Kaylio.

Lana and Arcann saw and activated their lightsabers. The two were surprised by the lightsabers but in particular they eyed the red lightsaber of the blonde woman.

"Karabast, inquisitors shoot" the alien exclaimed and opened fire in the "Inquisitor" that deflected the bolt in response the group shoot back, the alien and old man run ran for protection and protected themselves behind crates and answered the fire. Arcann and Lana continued to deflect the bolts effortless the group dispersed and continued firing, the blaster fire caught the attention of the base personal who ran and encountered the scene of a gunfight in the hangar.

"What is going on?" Commander Sato asked but before anyone could answer one of his personal pulled the commander down, avoiding from the bolt.

"Find cover, sir" said Rex returning fire.

The commander and his personal run to a safe position and starting to shooting the invaders intensifying the already tense. Zeb was shooting nonstop in one of the droids, Hk-51 was dodging the blaster fire and shooting in the same time.

"Ah common give me a break you supersized oil can" said Zeb frustrated.

"Statement: Oh, organic would be my pleasure to "break you." Hk-51 said. Hk-51 armed his wrist missiles, and fired in the direction of Lasat.

"Not Good." said Zeb. Using his Lasat agility he managed to dodge the missiles that hit the crate destroying it.

"This going out of control don't you think Lana?" said Theron taking cover behind one of the hammerhead ships.

"I couldn't agree more" Lana agreed as she used the force disarmed their attackers, and their weapons levitated.

"Hey what the..?" One of the rebels asked

"My pistols" Rex said

The search party saw what was happening and stop firing as well.

"Now, you have no other choice but talk" Lana to now dumbfounded group. Commander Sato out of his stupor and was the first to speak.

"I demand to know who you are, and what is the meaning of this attack?" demanded Commander Sato.

"I am Theron Shan" said Theron leaving his cover spot. "She is Lana, we are the Eternal Alliance."

The phoenix group was astonished.

"The Eternal Alliance, you mean the Herron Onasi's Eternal Alliance?" asked Rex.

Now was the search party that was shocked.

"You know him, where is he?" Asked Lana.

"We have a lot to talk about" Said Rex.

Eephora's Orbit

The Ghost approached the place where the coordinates indicated the location of the facility. The group was prepared and fully armed for the tough for difficult mission that they expected.

"We must be in reach of his sensors in 1 minute, after that it is to blast and cut everything that has the emblem of the empire." Said Hera from the pilot seat.

"That if no Starfighter did not intercept us before," Sabine commented. "I hope you have a plan, Herron because this is the moment."

"I have one." Herron said as he channeled the force through his body and mind. He focused in the installation he could sense those inside, but he wasn't interested in them, he continued searching sector by sector gaining insight to the mission until he sensed what he was wanted, two officers monitoring the traffic of starships of the system, and using the force he made the stunned the officers minds and disabled the sensors and cameras.

"We are clean to land" Herron said to the group just stared in silence, not knowing what he meant.

"What do you mean, by we are clean to land what did you do?" Hera asked confused.

"I used the force to stun the offices monitoring then I shutted down the sensors and monitoring system they won't know about our landing." Explained Herron "We shall land without complications"

"Wh.. wh.. I mean really?" Ezra tried to say but was too impressed and dumbfounded to say more.

"Land in the northwestern landing pad Hera, there are two guards there" Herron said.

"Ok then." Hera said. 'By the ancestors this will be interesting' she thought.

Hera maneuvered the ship to the landing pad, and gently landed.

"Fine, here is the plan as nobody warned about so they probably won't fire first, I will mind trick our way until the prisoners and the central computer, we have between us and our objectives 300 troopers and some offices, Hera and chopper will stay in the ship, Chopper you will monitoring the ship sensors scanning the airspace and Hera stay sharp we will need a quick escape once we are done any question?" asked Herron.

The rebels didn't said nothing the just stared with open eyes and shake their heads.

"Great now here we go" said Herron pushing the bottom lowing the docking ramp, Ezra, Sabine and Kanan.

The group was then greeted by the Stormtrooper pair.

"We will have to check your identification" the Stormtrooper of the right said.

"The group was ready to a fight, but Herron intervened in time.

"You already checked our identification we are may to enter" Herron said waving his hand.

"Ah… yes you are okay, you may enter." The pair opened the way to the group.

"Thanks soldiers keep the good job" Joked Herron.

"Thanks sir" they said in unison.

"Okay I admit that was a cool trick, but now is my turn" Said Sabine. She inserted the ice breaker computer spike in a matter of seconds the door opened.

"Nice work Sabine" Herron said. "the installation has 5 levels and the cells are in the level 5 and the command center is in level 3."

"I say, prisoners first" Ezra said

"I agree." Sabine said.

"We need to rescue them" Kanan stated.

"So let's go" said Herron.

Thanks to Herron, the mission was incredibly quiet, No blaster fight no lightsaber fighting, every time they found a group, Herron simply mind tricked them, and they kept going in to the base. The others could hardly believe in their eyes, Kanan was shocked by the Jedi's amount of power, Ezra could barely contain his enthusiasm and Sabine focused on the mission not to think about what was happening at that moment. The Group took the elevator and arrived in the containment and interrogation sector.

"Sector 5 people…" Herron using the force unlocked the door that opened, the door opening caught the attention of the prisoners in the holding cells.

"Hey you are not imps."

"Get me out here"

"Hey, you let' me out here"

"Please everyone we will free everybody." Herron said. "There many we have to take them to safety."

"I agree, time grows short" Said Kanan picking his comlink. "Hera it's Kanan we will have company, a lot."

"Copy that." said Hera by the comlink.

The group was now facing the prisoners seeing the cage fields.

"So how we will free them." Asked Ezra.

"You will need the command key." Said a woman with brown eyes and black hair using a jacket and a defiant posture. "The problem is the torturer has it, and he is gone."

"Are you Mirax Terrik? A man named Talon Karrde told us how to find you." Said Sabine.

"Hmm… so the old man is still trying to replace father, figures, well find the Murglak take his key and get me out here and consider mission accomplished." Said Mirax.

"We have to find this ma…" Herron suddenly stopped after sensing people approaching. "I sense someone coming certainly not a friend."

Suddenly a door open showing revealing a man with a white imperial uniform flanked by robust dark clad Stormtroopers with jetpacks.

"So you are the interlopers invading my base?" Said the imperial torturer. "I saw many things in my life but Jedi and Mandalorian's united to rescue criminals? you have risen to the top of my list."

"We are taking this people free and ending your operation here." Said Herron.

"You're fatally stupid, I never interrogated a jedi. This shall be interesting." Said the imperial scratching his shin. "You see these two gentleman by my sides, they are Dark troopers soldiers cybernetic ally modified for excellence, you will see they are more than a match for you jedi."

The groups saw the dark troopers standing motionless watching them, the dark troopers raising their rifles to them making the group readied themselves.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Sabine with her blaster pistols. "Are those things really alive?"

"They are I can sense their…pain." said Kanan surprised.

"What? What do you mean pain?" Asked Ezra.

"I feel despair and pain, but is faint, suppressed." Explained kanan.

Herron heard what Kanan said and using the force Herron expanded his senses, and scanning the dark trooper's minds he sensed emptied but also ...

'Help'

"You destroyed these men life, you made them slaves, I will free them" Said Herron with his Lightsaber pointed to the officer.

"Can you kill these freak already" Said Mirax from her cell.

"Quiet you!" said the torturer reaching an activator from his belt "This will teach you obedience." But before the man could activate, Herron sensed the man intentions and force pulled the man activator and sliced in half using his lightsaber.

"Last time for surrender." Herron said.

"Servants for the emperor never surrender, Kill them all." Ordered the officer.

The troopers activated their jet packs and launched against the rebels using the blasters the group dodged their attack. Kanan, Herron and Ezra deflected their bolts, and Sabine fired on the imperial that activated his personal shield.

"Really?" said the imperial amused and aimed his blaster to Sabine.

Herron sensed the man intentions and tried to warn Sabine.

"Sabine look out!" Herron yelled.

The imperial pulled the trigger and a sonic wave formed and would hit Sabine if wasn't for Ezra force pull in good time.

"Ezra? Thank you." Sabine thanked the jedi.

"You're welcome" Ezra said.

"Well done Ezra, said Kanan deflecting the bolts to one of the troopers head, and impaling the trooper in the heart, killing it.

"Damn you jedi!" said the tortured shooting on Kanan that force jumped to avoid the shockwave landing near Ezra and Sabine.

Herron destroyed the second trooper Rifle and using the lightsaber damaged the jetpack making it to activate launching it toward the ceiling in high-speed exploding it.

"Enough." Said the imperial irritated with his lack of success. The Torturer aimed to team charging his weapon to max in a final attempt to kill the team.

Herron deepened his connection to the force, he increased the speed of his mind, making him perceive the time in a slow chamber, he scanned the imperial in search of the command key while preparing to fire the weapon in maximum power, he saw the command key and with his left hand pulled to him and with the right hand he made the weapon overload exploding and killing the imperial.

"That was a close one." Said Herron.

"Congratulations jedi now remember why are you here in the first time." said Mirax Terrik.

"Yeah let's end this, after that I'll need a week vacation." Said Ezra.

The group started to disabled the cage fields freeing the prisoners including Mirax Terrik.

"Thanks for freeing us jedi, now what is your escape plan?" asked Mirax.

"There is space in the Ghost for all of you, then we will go to Ord mantell." Said Herron.

"But what about the people you mind tricked are still under your control?" Asked Kanan.

"Don't worry it's safe even after the fight" Said Herron.

"But what about the base?" asked Ezra. "The empire will continue to kidnap people with we don't do something about it."

"I have a plan." Said Herron "But first shall we take the elevator?"

The group took the elevator to the exit and when the doors opened the group was going to the exit door back to the Ghost. After downloading all the data in the command center the group finally was leaving the base.

"We are returning to the ship Hera prep the Ghost" said Herron.

"So what is your brilliant plan Herron?" Sabine asked to Herron.

Herron stopped walking and closing your eyes and everyone looked to him until the group heard the sound of the alarm echoing through the base.

"What is that?" Kanan asked

All PERSONAL EVACUATE THE BASE DETONATION IN T-MINUS 10 MINUTES.

"What did you do?" Sabine asked

"Destroying this base but evacuation the personal, now move." Said Herron. The group followed him. The group run to the Ghost. Hera saw the big group coming to the phantom and lowed the boarding ramp.

"Let's get out of this place Hera!" yelled Kanan inside the ghost.

Hera nodded as she turned on the engines, and the ship fired toward the atmosphere with empire ships leaving the ill-fated base. Only a few seconds after the last ship left the base, a huge explosion destroyed it.

"Woo hoo that was awesome." Cheered Ezra.

"That really was something I admit it." said Hera.

"Wait I tell you the whole story." Said Kanan to Hera.

"I am counting on it, next step Ord Mantell." Said Hera activating the hyperdrive and jumping to the hyperspace


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ord mantell's Orbit

The Ghost leaves the hyperspace arriving in the orbit of the planet. To leave their precious "cargo" and guests. Inside of the ship Ezra was going to Kanan cabin, or better saying making their way to the cabin through the extra crew of 10 smugglers rescued from the imperial prison. Ezra opens the door revealing Kanan in a deep sleep after their "unique" mission.

Ezra knew that Kanan was tired blast even he was too, being in an overcrowded ship is very tiring, but he kept thinking about what happened during the mission and needed to talk to someone about it and this someone was Kanan.

"Hey, we arrived in Ord Mantell we should meet our illustrious guests in 15 minutes." Ezra said standing in front of Kanan.

"But… that isn't the only thing you wanted to tell me isn't?" Kanan said still sleepy.

"Actually don't." Ezra said sitting on the edge of the bed. "I was thinking about everything I saw during the mission about what Herron could do… what about if we asked Herron to help with our jedi training?"

The suggestion hit Kanan like a lightning make him fully awake with shock and surprise by Ezra's idea.

"Can you elaborate this?" Kanan said.

"Look, if we really are serious about facing the empire head on we will need fully jedi training, we learned some tricks with Ahsoka."

"Valuable tricks with her and me." Kanan added.

"But we need more, you are a jedi knight but you never fully completed your training, now we have a fully trained jedi master outside this door." Ezra said.

Kanan was silent he knew he was right he trained everything he knew the best he could but wasn't enough to face the Empire and Vader.

"Kanan once in Lothal you said to always that the will of the force is always guiding us, can Herron presence here be more than a coincidence?" Ezra said.

"Perhaps." Kanan said.

The Ghost entered in the atmosphere and headed to the city of Worlport the capital of Ord Mantell where landed in the spaceport.

As the Ghost landed on Ord Mantell. Herron and the others went out as the prisoners enjoyed their first taste of freedom.

"Thanks, again for the break."

"I thought I would be a goner."

"No problem." Said Herron shaking the hands of the now free smugglers.

"Will you be alright on your own, I am sorry about your ships." said Hera.

One of them a blue skinned Duros just smiled.

"What would matters my ship if I was dead, besides we are in Ord Mantell I can find a job in any ship that need a good man with experience." said the Duros.

"Yeah, talking about money since I am here I am going to take a debt a Devaronian with bad luck owe me, thanks." said a human male.

The group parted way leaving only the Ghost crew with heir "VIP" guest.

"I won't forget you did for me, trust Me." said Mirax to the crew.

"It was nothing we simply couldn't let you all there." said Sabine.

"After all this it's hard not hate the empire for trying to kill you, you know if you need any good just call me and I will make you a best discount." Said Mirax.

"Thanks Mirax, now let's go to the meeting point, I am sure Mr. Karrde will be glad to see you." Said Kanan.

The group headed to the cantina Hungry Mynock conveniently owned by their illustrious informant Talon Karrde. The group entered the cantina and saw him accompanied by the still more illustrious, Senator Bail Organa in disguise.

"The heroes of the hour." said Karrde with a glass of liqueur in his hand.

"I am glad to see you all alive and well, I even doubted if you would survive, I'm sorry for my lack of faith." said the senator with a mix of happiness and shame.

"Really!? Blast I should have bet I could have gotten even richer" Stated Karrde.

When the group hears Karrde statement they laughed loudly.

"It's good to know you missed me "uncle" Karrde, I need to say you have a way to find good people." Said Mirax with her arms crossed.

"Your father is one of my best friends I promised him before he been caught by Corsec that I would look for you." Said Talon to Mirax with a hand in his shoulder.

"Besides that is how I am still around, surrounded by the best people." said Talon.

"I intercepted the communications from Eeroph they went crazy about a moon blowing and imperials running like a swarm of sand flies or something what happened there, I'm surprised you take that prison by us. Tell me what happened to it?" Talon asked.

"Any smugglers heading to that planet don't need to worry about being captured anymore within a few days. We blew it up along with stealing all the information." said Herron giving the data disk to Bail Organa.

"We are grateful to all of you for your courage; rest assured that with the data we will have the best insight of the empire structure and its enemies." Said Bail organa

"You should join us Mr. Karrde we will need many people to fight this long battle and people with your skills will help us a lot to save life's from empire." said Bail to Talon.

"Well, that is a sound a tempting offer Mr. Senator but for now I prefer to keep my options open. I am just glad you got your precious data and I my associate but if I heard or get anything useful I will let you know." Talon said as he took another sip out of his drink.

"Now let's change the subject. How you even managed did take on all of those Stormtroopers?" asked Karrde very curious.

"Let's say that we had the force on our side." Kanan answered as Herron gave a nod. Talon raised an eyebrow as he wonders what they meant by the force but before he could say something else he herd the distinct sound of a platoon of Stormtroopers patrolling the street and decided to stay quiet.

"Well. I see then take good care of the data disk and senator was a pleasure to meet you in person and you I am sure you will need a long rest after this successful rescue." Said Karrde, shaking hands and saying goodbye to the rebel crew and the senator of Alderaan.

"Before you go … master jedi can we speak in private?" Asked Bail to Herron.

"Of course Excellency" said Herron.

The Rebel crew just looked each other slightly confused.

"So. We will see you back in the ship Herron." Ezra asked.

The group headed to the ship while Herron followed the senator upstairs until a room; apparently the room was offered for Talon Karrde to the senator while he was on Ord Mantell.

"When I heard your name something told me I knew this name before, I searched your name but could hardly believe my eyes… it's a great honor to meet in person the Paladin of House Organa." Said Organa bowing in reverence to Herron I sign of respect.

"Excellence, that was thousands of years ago now I am just Herron Onasi." Said Herron to the senator.

"Still thanks to your aid you set in motion a chain of events that would put an end to the civil war that was destroying our world." Said Bail Organa before continue "Defending House organa from the Sith, overthrowing Bouris Ulgo, destroying the star fortress over our world freeing from the eternal empire, what Duke Charle Organa said back in the past still is true... Alderaan It's in eternal debt with you."

"I am just glad Alderaan is at peace and still is a beacon of hope for everyone fighting against the opression." said Herron.

"Alderaan was one of the Galactic Republic founding members, i consider my duty to fight this galactic empire and it's emperor." stated Bail Organa.

"Senator i still didn't heard a good explanation about how a sith managed to overthrown the Republic and destroy the jedi order, what you can say about him."

The senator was silent in deep disgust at remembering the time when he was manipulated by that man who manipulated so many people to kill him in the war he created that tore up everything that the republic defended and he believed. Herron sensed Bail emotions and felt bad for making him in this state.

"I am sorry senator i didn't realized..."

"Don't apologize it's alright, it's time to we face what happened and accept our responsibilities as a whole, it's too late to cast blame even if some of us are still focused in pointing fingers." Bail said

Bail Organa told him about the last decades of the Republic Chancellor Vallorum falls and Palpatine rises, the grow of the separatist movements supported by powerful corporations under influence of Palpatine new apprentice and former jedi master Dooku, the creation of the clone army along with the droid army, the separatist crisis and the begin of the clone wars, Vallorum's death under suspicious circumstances and the and the growth of the clone wars to an endless conflict where the senate was kept ignorant of reality, a conflict whose true motive was the growth of the political powers of Palpatine to the point that the senate had become useless and Palpatine held all power through acts of emergency increasingly dictatorial in search of the security of the republic. Herron was shocked and astounded by the revelations.

"But what about the jedi order?" Herron asked. "Certainly they would have felt that something was wrong".

"They knew something was wrong but they couldn't say what, they knew what was happening in the senate but they kept themselves outside the politics they focused in the war and as the war progressed, the Jedi's image became more and more worn out. When i became senators they were defenders of peace and justice, protecting republics citizens from criminals and warlords but the war changed that, the chancellor put the jedi as commanders of the clone army, the peacekeepers become soldiers" Bail Organ explained

"I grew in times of war senator I was trained since the first day to oppose the minions of the dark side and sometimes lead armies into battle is a burden that the jedi must be prepared to accept, but I was and I always will be a jedi, and if some military order is against my code and my moral I won't follow it and I taught my padawans the same." Herron stated.

"Perhaps you could have done a difference, they were becoming more belligerent and they forgot the jedi code giving to the pride and being blind to the force. Perhaps this is what caused the Sith to rise, they were so proud and isolated from others that they were no longer able to feel the force ... or the emperor is so powerful that he was able to blind thousands with his power." Bail gone to the window lowered his head and took a deep breath before continuing "I know I was blind."

"Then what happened in the end?" Herron asked

"The war was ending, the separatist leader Dooku was killed by a fearless and powerful jedi knight name Anakin Skywalker, he and his former master Obi Wan Kenobi rescued the Chancellor during an massive attack to Coruscant, but even with the separatist cornered the Chancellor still demanded more powerful, the breaking point was the nomination of governors point by him to rule entire systems, i alongside the senators Padmé Amidala and my friend Mon Mothma of Chandrila along with many others senators and representatives created the delegation of 2000. The Delegation were concerned about the Chancellor's continued usage of emergency powers even as the Clone Wars were nearing their end—especially the formation of the new office of Moff. Many of the Delegates (rightly) feared for the future of democracy in the Republic… you can say that was the begginning of the rebellion against the Emperor."

"You did the right thing, it's never too late to try to do the right thing." said Herron.

"Some battles must be fought even when you have no chance to win." Said Bail determined.

"After that was a succession of horrible events after another, a shocking and terrifying attack on the Jedi Temple at the same time as a systematic purge across the galaxy, clone troopers turning against the Jedi, thousands died, that night never ended, Palpatine managed to convert Anakin Skywalker to his side and he became his enforcer, the Hero became a villain who turned against everything that belonged and believed He become Darth Vader, the emperor's apprentice and Supreme commander of the imperial forces. The republic was reorganized and the empire was founded the senate is only a facade with very few political power, many members of the delegation of 2000 or form dead or imprisoned and those who escaped live in hiding, Mom Mothma has a mark of the death on her you knew?" Bail asked

"I am sorry to hear that, but i am certain not all the jedi are dead Kanan and Ezra are proof" Said Herron.

"Oh some survived… they are scattered across the galaxy here and there, some are hiding and some are fighting in the shadows, but most of the galaxy think the jedi are dead some people don't even know what is a jedi." Said Bail.

"That wasn't different when the republic was around even in my time senator." Herron said

"True master jedi, but in my opinion the more people think that the Jedi is dead, the safer it will be for the surviving Jedi." Said Bail Organa.

"We should gather the remaining jedi and anyone who have the courage to oppose the empire to the rebellion only together we will prevail against the emperor." Exclaimed Herron

Now bail was surprised even encouraged by the jedi speech.

'perhaps he is the man i was waiting for' thought Bail Organa.

"Master Onasi, my idea is the same currently i am in contact with another groups resisting the Galactic Empire, there are many groups actually across the galaxy, the control of the emperor over the Intergalactic banking Clan ensures that the empire builds an unlimited number of weapons and equipment without go into recession, if they can resist them we have to try to bring them to our side." Said Bail.

"How will i manage to convince them?" asked Herron.

"Proving that we are serious and that we can will enter to win the war, all others across the galaxy ruled by the empire there are people only wait for someone they can rely for." stated Bail.

"I can be this person, i will show to the galaxy that the Empire isn't invincible and that victory isn't only a passivity but is the will of the force itself, and if i found jedi survivors i will found them and help them." said Herron.

"I know senators fighting the empire policies that can convince their people to join us with the data you provided us i will analyses and search for people with problems with the empire or being targeted and offer our aid." stated Bail.

"May the force be always with us." Herron as he and Bail shake hand and parted always when Herron arrived in the docking bay he was greeted by the crew.

"You took too long, what you and the senator were talking about?" asked Kanan.

"Politics." said Herron.

"Excuse me?" asked Kanan surprised.

"What i can say, i am curious and our friend has an interesting life." Herron said in the defensive. "Now common we have to go back Home, has been 2 days gone already." he said motion everyone to enter in the ghost, but before they could enter someone called for them.

"Hey you there, stop."

the group turned their heads and saw the person calling for us he had pale skin and pupil-less eyes. But what called the attention was his oversized head which resembled the lobes of a brain. A sinstieen with a backpack.

"Can we help you?" Hera asked.

"The name is Rand Ander, and yes i know who you are and what you do i am here to join you and i even have recommendations. He said grinning." He got a holoprojector and activating it showing Talon Karrde nothing less.

"Hah, there you are i hope my friend here would catch you in time, remember our mysterious chat back in the bar, well I was curious and asked Mirax what happened there in the imperial base and I couldn't believe but she isn't the person to lie… well not for me of course, what I said earlier was true I have no side but the good Radii here actually does, he wants to join you."

"Why you want to join wanting?" Ezra asked.

"Besides hating the empire, the xenophobic policies of the empire virtually make it impossible for someone like me to have a better life even though I am more ... capable than a human, just saying." Explained Rand.

"You know that our way of life isn't even close for safe are you sure you want to take the decision." Hera said.

"My dear, as an slicer myself I can say the life of a slicer isn't safer than yours, do you know what happens if a slicer is caught?" stated Talon.

"And I am not a good slicer I am the best slicer around and that isn't gloating is a fact, I can decrypt data, slice computers, terminals and Bank accounts without leaving traces and I can circumvent the best security measure for fun." said Raid.

"That is enough for me welcome to the rebel alliance," Kanan said as the He shook hands with Rand, then board the ghost with them.

"Prepare to see a real legend in action, you won't regret." said Raid gloating about him again.

The group entered the Ghost, the ship departed Ord Mantell and left the orbit of the planet and entered in the Hyperspace back to Atollon.

Atollon, Chopper base.

Back on Atollon after the showdown the dispute was settled and, the two groups were putting the base back in order and cleaned the mess caused by the blaster fire. They were talking about themselves.

"So what you are saying the commander volunteered for a high risk with four of your group, and they are out for already 2 standard days." Lana said.

"This is a high importance mission for vital information to help our fight against the empire" Rex said. "He was practically the first to volunteer, without thinking twice I should add"

"Knowing the commander I say its sound exactly like him" Vette said before siting on a crate "Now we just need to wait."

"Exactly and when he arrive we will all return to our time, as planned." said Lana caughting the attention of Theron.

'Whoa, wait a minute did you forgot what they told about this Empire, we can't just leave them on their own." said Theron objecting Lana plan.

"I didn't forgot what they said Theron, but remember we are a rescue mission, and our goal is bringing him back, period." Stated Lana.

"I bet if the commander was here he would say to stay." Said Vette.

"The commander will say what we are going to do when he arrives, argue is pointless." Arcann said to the group.

"Agreed, the only thing we can do is wait them in the meanwhile let's try to be useful, they are not the enemies anyway, we can use the time to meet each other." Theron said.

"Hmm, you wish." Kaylio said in a dismissive way, and relaxed leaning against the wall.

Aric Jorgan was walking by the base when he saw Captain Rex in the room looking at the screen of a computer.

"Are you busy?" Aric Jorgan asked to Rex.

"Actually don't, I am just revising a list of bases from the time of the clone wars, most were converted into for operations of the empire, but some were forgotten even by the empire, we look for those who still have useful supplies to us, that if they have not been cleaned by pirates and scavengers." Explained Rex.

"You were soldier don't you, I can say by the way you talk and walk, anyone can buy an armor in the black market and pretend to be whatever they want, but not you I can say just looking… besides a soldier knows a soldier." Jorgan said.

Rex smiled to Jorgan

"So you were a soldier too?" asked Rex.

"Yes, sir" Said Aric Jorgan in military courtesy "Major Aric Jorgan Commanding officer of the infantry squad 326, Havoc squad of the Galactic Republic."

"Captain Rex born CT-7567, Torrent Company, and 501st Legion of the Galactic Republic." Said Rex in Salute to Jorgan.

The two soldier shake their hands in a gesture of friendship and fellowship.

"It's always good to meet a fellow republic soldier; I never met a soldier that wasn't a clone trooper like me." Rex said.

"What do you mean by clone?" Aric Jorgan asked confused by Rex declaration.

"We have a lot to talk about." Said Rex.

In the Hangar area AP-5 was scanning with his photoreceptors the damage cause by the fight, and struggling to not to short circuit.

"Why I still bother?" said Ap-5 practically cursing his maker for his misfortune.

Suddenly he heard metallic steps not far from and him, he saw a heavily armed droid heading toward the Starfighters.

"You step away from these fighters; it's already enough the damage that you and your friends caused." Ap-5 yelled to a yellow and black droid.

"Perplexity: You attacked us first, plus I was expecting for more destruction." Hk-55 said.

"So should I be grateful that you are disappointed? AP-5 asked sarcastically. "If that is the case then i am glad you are disappointed."

"Patronization: Fine, whatever annoying one." HK-55 said and started to leave the hangar and going outside.

"It's Ap-5 and I am not done with you yet, come back over here." Ap-5 started to follow HK-55.

Meanwhile outside Lana Beniko was meditating outside the base in an elevation and although the curious arachnids at first bothered her at first, a demonstration of power from the dark side convinced them to keep a distance she needed for her meditation. While she felt this world peaceful she could feel an darkness, not here but in the galaxy, a darkness suffocating but also a little… tempting. This last thought disturbed that opened her eyes and stood up.

'It's better I do something to distract myself' Lana thought

She saw the purple alien outside the base what appears to be relaxing. She leaped and landed a few meters of the alien starting it.

"Karabast woman what is wrong with ya?" said the Alien clearly irritated by the sith sudden presence.

"Zeb, isn't? were you really blasting me to kill or was just a reaction of surprise?" Lana asked trying to start a conversation.

Zeb was a little took back by the situation, socializing with a Sith.

"All the red blades I met tried to kill sorry if I was following the protocol of blasting first and blasting over and over." Zeb said sarcastically

"Sure kill the sith before she kill us, for a non sith you acted just like one." Lana said.

Zeb was becoming angry not only by the commentary but he also thinked as mockery.

"Do you want to see how good I am without a blaster?" Zeb said gritting the teeth's in anger.

"Actually… No!" She said with a smug in her face. "Are you good in Sabaac?" Lana asked.

The question took Zeb back it was do unexpected.

"I will show you." Said Zeb.

'I will take this smug smile from your face.' Thought Zeb.

The Ghost on route to Atollon.

Herron was in the galley in meditation trance, after what senator Organa told him he needed the meditation to clear the mind and help him to plan his next step. The odds were near impossible but he faced impossible odds again and again. He needed to gather allies this was imperative but he knew manpower is meant nothing without equipment. While he meditated he sensed two familiar presences coming. He opened his eyes and saw Kanan and Ezra.

"Hello, so how is our or new recruit?" Herron asked.

"Surprisingly well I must say he is in the cockpit with Hera and chopper he's in the hyperdrive because of a wrong equation, as soon as we get to Atollon he will make some modifications to the Ghost under Hera supervision of course." Ezra Said.

"I can say he is just what need, we can't let everything in enemy hands" Said Kanan.

"Against our enemy we will find anyone we can find but I sense this isn't the main reason of our conversation." Herron said.

"No, it isn't actually we want to talk about what happened back there in the mission." Kanan said. "As you know I never finished my training my master was killed and our experiences with holocron weren't good, I was hoping you could help me and Ezra with our jedi training." Kanan said.

"Are you sure you handed yourselves very well in the confrontation with that imperials, and I saw you Ezra save your friend from that sonic wave with your quick reflexes." said Ezra.

"It's true but you warning help me there too." said Ezra.

"I am teaching the best I can and with everything I learned by the true is, it isn't enough when you mind tricked hundreds at once and managed to avoid a certain bloodshed I. we could sense the force in you. it's very strong, I know that a jedi master can have only one student but your training can be the difference between life and death." Said Kanan.

"I understand I told you about how I train Kira, what I was trained everything by my master taught me and she surpassed my expectation but I will tell you, I have more than one padawans, i forgot to mention about Languss "Guss" Tuno he is a Mon Calamari I along with his master I man named Isaac train him in lightsaber combat and force powers." Said Herron.

"Really? I didn't knew it was possible to train more than one student and you actually teaching this guy Guss with his master." Ezra said surprised.

"Well many masters in the history of the jedi order had more than only one Padawan, Masters Arca Jeth and Vodo-Siosk Baas were one of the greatest jedi in history not to mention the jedi exile certainly you know about her." Said Herron.

"Jedi exile who?" Asked Kanan and Ezra confused.

"Don't know about the jedi exile, Meetra Surik one of the most powerful jedi in history not only in her powers but also as her lightsaber skills and military insight, she saved the jedi, the republic and galaxy from destruction of the sith triumvirate and trained a new generation of jedi that would re-create the jedi order, thanks to her the jedi are still alive, and most impressive, she managed to bring the Mandalorian's under the leadership of the Mandalor Canderous Ordo to the fight against the sith, without them my home world Telos 4 would had be destroyed for good, a final death." Said Herron.

"How... how you... know so much, all this information is incredible, Kanan did you knew all that?" Ezra asked to Kanan.

"Not all of this, they didn't taught when the war started we were more focused in lightsaber training to fight the separatists." Kanan said.

Herron shake his head in disapproval after what he heard.

"So you were being taught to fight and using the force for aggression, instead of being taught to sense the flow of the force, since my first day I met violence but I never forgot who I was and the order I represented I always carried the jedi code in my heart." Said Herron.

He closed his eyes and stretched out his arms.

"The jedi code isn't a chain limiting your potential, is a guide to bring you closer to the force. it contains the explanation of how our relationship with force should be. carry its words into your hearts, for it will accompany you through the rest of your lives being a light in your darkest moments." Herron said stoically to the two jedi.

The two jedi stared Herron and were in deep thoughts about his words, he passed through a lot and gained wisdom, they knew they needed him if they wanted a chance to overthrown the emperor.

"So will you train us Herron." asked Ezra asked hopeful.

Herron only smiled.

"I am already training you Ezra, I am teaching you and Kenan the history of our ancient order and we are debating about the jedi code and its tenets." Herron said.

"Kanan did you taught your padawans the jedi code didn't you, Ezra can you recite it for?

"Hmm... I... I can't recite." Ezra tried to say awkwardly.

"I must admit I didn't taught him the code I forgot." Kanan said ashamed.

This took Herron by surprise, but he reminded what Kanan said about his master be killed, and after all this time running from the Empire.

"Then let's sit."

He sitted in the floor of the ship and motioned Ezra and Kanan to the same.

"Now clean your minds and open your hearts to the jedi code, that there is nothing between us, besides the force. let it's wisdom penetrate and involve you." said Herron closing his eyes. Kanan and Ezra did the same.

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force.

Now do you know the jedi code, you can remember those words but ask yourselves... do i comprehend it's meaning?

Our code was created dozens of thousands years ago in the very beginning of our order, but the modern version was elaborated by the jedi master Odan-Urr an extremely scholarly individual, He devoted his whole life a very long life I must add to ancient documents, and during his thousand years alive he became a great repository for Jedi lore, often using historical stories to teach people what they needed to learn. Master Odan-Urr believed that the Jedi Code was a stepping stone to Mastery of The Force that only through fully understanding the Jedi Code could a Jedi master The Force. The Jedi Code was created as a guide for a Jedi to fully master The Force. All jedi knows the jedi code but very few understand it. This caused confusion in the Jedi ranks, and the Code became a major tool for the Sith to turn Jedi to the Dark Side.

"There is no Emotion, there is Peace"

Surely this means that a Jedi should be emotionless, yes? No. This line refers to a Jedi's clarity of mind. Odan-Urr believed that emotions were necessary for the Jedi to have, but understood that these emotions should not interfere with the decisions a Jedi makes. The actions of a single Jedi can impact the entire galaxy, and emotion can influence the decisions a Jedi makes. So Odan-Urr taught meditation to his students. Meditation allowed them to control their emotions and maintain clarity of mind, but he did not teach Jedi to ignore or purge them. He taught mastery over emotion: the first step to mastery of the Light Side.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

The galaxy relies on Jedi wisdom, whether it is during war or at peace times. A Jedi must be very knowledgeable in all things. There are many groups that study the force the jedi are not alone, each group has an unique interpretation of the force, understanding this will realize how bigger the force is compared to us. Realizing this we will understand that the force is an ally that all jedi shall respect, the force is life and make it grows. So understand no matter if you are an initiate or a jedi master with hundreds of years your search for knowledge will never end. there isn't wisdom without knowledge.

"There is no Passion, there is Serenity"

This particular line refers to the inner calm of the Jedi. Passions, like emotions, impact the Jedi. Much like the first line, Odan-Urr believed that passions should be accepted by the Jedi. However, he also believed that passions shouldn't take precedence over duty. Never act based in anger, fear, hate or greed because those emotions will lead you to a dark path of sorrow for you and the people around you. Odan-Urr preached meditation to calm the Jedi mind, restore his balance with the force and root out dark passions and emotions. As mentioned before, passions and emotions cannot interfere with a Jedi's clarity of mind. When lives, or even the fate of the galaxy, are at stake, a Jedi must have a clear mind to make the best judgment.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

Chaos itself refers to two things, but the primary purpose of the Jedi Code itself is for the Jedi to master themselves in order to master the Light. So we shall discuss inner chaos. Inner chaos refers to the chaos that is created by emotions and the Dark Side. Odan-Urr used meditation to calm his inner chaos and sorted through his emotions and calmed the turbulent seas within him. Through meditation, Odan-Urr was expanding his knowledge of The Force he was able to achieve perfect harmony with The Force and his surroundings. However, this is not easy. Calming the inner chaos requires extensive knowledge of The Force, much meditation, and fulfillment of the previous lines. It requires that a Jedi make peace with their emotions, their passions, and himself. The Dark Side is patient and insidious it lurks in all Jedi. You will face challenges and situations that will make you vulnerable to its lure but stay calm, clearing your mind will allow the you to control your inner chaos and allow then to achieve harmony with The Force.

"There is no Death, there is The Force"

All things die, there is no life without death, just as there is no day without night, The Jedi must put aside the fear of Death and accept that he is but a tool of The Force, a servant to the ultimate power in the galaxy. Odan-Urr believed that Death was not the end, that Death was only another path. When the Jedi's time among the living ends, he is enveloped into The Force, and becomes One with it. Surely accepting death is the easiest part, yes? Indeed it is. But when the time comes, can you accept Death?* In doing so, the Jedi becomes One with The Force. The ultimate destiny of the Jedi. True harmony with The Force.

"Remember those teachings to live as jedi, we are not warriors we are servants of life and this means defending the defenseless, help the needy and healing the sick." said Herron.

"I understand…Master Onasi" Said Kanan bowing in reverence followed by Ezra.

"I can say that today was a great start, tomorrow I will teach meditation techniques and combat training." Herron said.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Said Ezra.

"To be frankly me too… but now I am sensing something odd." said Herron

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is just… I am sensing familiar presences, could it be?" Herron asked as he got up and went to the cockpit where Hera, Chopper and Raid were.

"Hera, are we leaving the hyperspace?" Herron asked.

"Yeah actually we are but how do know?" Hera asked while programming the panel to live the hyperspace and the ghost appeared in Atollon orbit.

"I sensed something in the force, don't worry it's good, could you contact the base?" Herron asked.

"Are we already home?" asked Sabine coming into the cockpit. "What is going on?"

"I have no idea." Hera said.

She activated the comm in the panel and the hologram of commander Jun Sato appeared accompanied by a young man.

"How is.." Hera was interrupted by Herron.

"Theron Shan I knew the force was right I still can't believe it's really you." Herron said happy.

The others just stand there confused trying to understand this whole situation.

"Man thanks the force you are alive, we all were worried, the computer says you are in the upper atmosphere, I'll tell the others." said Theron.

"We will land soon." Herron said.

The Hologram disappeared and he turned to the crew.

"In a few moments you will meet some of my friends, one of them is sith but don't worry she is reasonable and trustworthy and do you remember Arcann? I sense him too, so just saying to avoid surprises." Said Herron trying to relax the group.

"Are you saying that a sith… I mean your sith friend is in our base with our friends? asked Ezra almost raising his voice catching Herron by surprise.

"I did." He said still a little took back. "But don't worry; she is one of the nicest person you will ever meet."

The group relaxed a little while they headed to the base.

"Just stay in her good side." he said in a low tone.

The group raised their eyebrow (those who had eyebrow) and glared Herron.

The Ghost landed in the base after the long but successful mission.

"Home sweet home" said Herron trying to relax a little bit.

"I saw new faces out there, your friends?" asked Sabine.

"My best friends you will like them too." Herron said.

The landing door opened and the crew left the ship to be greeted by the phoenix cell and the Eternal alliance operatives alike.

"Commander is good to see you alive and well." said Lana relieved.

"it's good to see you too Lana, all of you, when I arrived I was very bad these people took care of me." Herron said gesturing to the people behind him.

"These are captain Hera Syndulla leader of phoenix squadron, Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus with his Padawan Ezra Bridge, Sabine Wren, Chopper and our new recruit Raider Andes" Herron said introducing the crew to his friends.

The first member of Eternal Alliance to greet the crew was a blonde female extending her hand to Hera. "I am Lana Beniko it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Lana." said Hera shaking Lana's hand.

Kanan, Sabine and Ezra saw here shaking hands with Lana and were relieved with the scene despite of her Sulfuric yellow eyes. Lana turned to the group

"And I must thank you too for what you did for the commander, I am grateful." Lana said shaking their hands.

'She is pretty friendly for a sith' Ezra thought.

"It's good to meet you, if wasn't for Herron the mission would have been much more difficult, we have to thank him for ease the odds." Said Kanan when he turned to Vette put her hands on her hips smiling.

"That is what the commander does for living." Said Vette Joking.

"It's good to see you Vette." Said Herron seeing his loyal droid coming to him.

"Bee-deet, dee...deet"

"Hey buddy missed me old friend," said Herron smiling to his friend.

"Hey cool another astromech, Chopper now you have a friend to spent the time." Sabine joked.

Chopper didn't liked what she said and went down the ramp bumping in Teeseven as they argued.

"Well that was awkward." Commented Theron.

"And these are Theron Shan, Kaylio, Hk-55 and 51 and Major Jorgan."

"Wait commander Shae Vizla also came with us, but where is she?" asked Lana

"Answer: The Mandalorian left the base a few hours ago after talk to an organic to explore and hunt local wild life." Said Hk-51.

"Wait did you said another Mandalorian?" Sabine asked to Herron. "Vizla?"

"Shae Vizla is member of the alliance and leader of the Mandalorian's." said Lana.

"Can any of you contact her?" asked Sabine.

"I can give a shot." Said Theron activating his comlink.

"Mandalor it's me Theron the commander is here in the base." There was a silence for a brief moment before a voice be heard.

"Here is Vizla, I am having a little fun with some news fans" Vizla joked and a strident sound was heard.

"What is all that ruckus?" Asked Theron.

"It's rail gun shot. They really are blaster proof but the eyes is their weak point but isn't fun enough to me, say to the commander we talk later, over" she said before shutting off.

"Well I tracked her; she is 4 km southern from here." Theron said.

When Sabine she put on her helmet. "I will be back soon." she said before activating her jetpack.

"I am glad you are here commander, when Shae return we may return to the alliance." said Lana.

"Actually Lana I can't leave here yet, I have a lot to tell you all." Said Herron.

"Let's leave them alone." said Kanan and the other nodded.

"Hey Zeb, captain is good to see you." Said Ezra to Rex and Zeb.

"It's good to see you too kid." said Zeb.

"Indeed, I was fearing for you when I heard about that mission, boy is good to be wrong." Said rex. "Who was that Sinisteen you brought with you?"

"His name is Raid and he is a slicer he may be useful to us against the empire." Said Kanan.

"Let's say that we became famous after our heroic rescue." Explained Ezra.

"You know I am interested to hear about what happened in your mission." said Rex

"You won't believe when we tell you." Said Ezra.

"And you won't believe how we met our new "guest"." said Zeb.

4km southeast of the base

Sabine was flying to the position told by Theron looking for any trace of Shae Vizla, suddenly she saw a trail of black smoke, and she diverged toward the smoke. she landed and saw the charred bodies of many Kryknas, most of them still catching fire, Sabine analyzed some of the bodies more closely some showed marks that looked like a perforation of a bolt blaster. She heard a noise of a jet pack behind her; she turned and came face to face with the person she was looking for. The person wore a Mandalorian armor of a primarily gray coloration; the chest piece of her armor had an aiguillette. Her full-faced helmet differed from most of Mandalorian's helmet she ever saw, it didn't tradition in that it did not feature a T-shaped visor. the two warriors stood looking at each other in the distance and said nothing; the only thing they heard was the sound of the fire consumed by corpses and the sound of the wind.

"You found me, now what do you want?" Shae Vizla said.

The question surprised Sabine but she kept her composure. she took off her helmet and introduced herself.

"My name is Sabine Wren of Clan Wren; I came here to meet you"

"Hmm, Ni kar'taylir gar copad ni at haa'taylir ni hettir ner burc'ya olar, jate ara mar'eyir ni." (I know someone wanted to see me so I burned my friends here, good way to you find me.) Said Shae taking off her helmet.

Sabine saw a woman with red hair like fire and a face that showed a life of wars and conflicts and a cold look that seemed to look directly at Sabine's soul. She was looking at a Mandalorian, a warrior.

"I am Mandalor, but Shae Vizla is also acceptable, it's good to see another warrior even if your armor looks like a graffiti wall of Nar shaddaa." Shae Vizla said.

"I am a Mandalorian, I honor my clan, the family that gave me my clan name and the mother who gave me life, and right now everything I love and love is being threatened by an enemy who wants to forget who we are, who is defaming our homeland and treating our people as slaves." Sabine said to Shae.

Shae Vizla stood quiet thinking about what Sabine just said to her, her words echo in her being, she knew what she had to do.

"Tell me everything." Shae said in a cold tone.

Imperial Center, Coruscant.

Coruscant, once the beating heart of the free galaxy, was corrupted in its heart by the dark side, in the center a massive complex of buildings and pyramids known as the palace district there was the Imperial palace a colossal construction 3K high where the Emperor Palpatine aka Darth Sidious Dark lord of the Sith and supreme ruler of the Galactic Empire was sitting on his throne, hearing the report of Captain Delix Faustin about the destruction of one of his important outpost. Along with Palpatine was the scourge of the jedi and Supreme commander of the imperial forces Darth Vader and the imperial royal guard.

"As I said to director Asard, your Majesty I do not recover from what happened at the rogue moon installation, I just realized what was happening when we were in the hyperspace. It may have been some drug in the air system but our air system was protected for such a situation." He said Kneeling and with the head low.

"All officers and Stormtroopers who survived the destruction of the rogue moon installation claimed the same as you, only three bodies were found from the wreckage of the base, one of which was identified as intelligence officer Armilion Rex." Palpatine said.

"No prisoner corpse was founded in the installation; the only explanation is that someone leaked the location of the base to hostile agents, a traitor." Palpatine stated.

Delix started to get nervous, his heartbeat was racing, his breathing more breathless. Palpatine was without Delix knowing, scouring his mind for clues he knew that the captain was not a traitor but the pure feeling of fear and dread emanated by the officer was sweet to palpatine, he could feel and even feed on fear. It was wonderful.

"I am… is… no… not a traitor majesty! I am speaking the truth I am loyal… I am so are my man, Swear!" The officer in question answered scared.

"You and your men will have their chance to redeem themselves, Delix Faultin you have been demoted to lieutenant, you and your men will be immediately relocated to Despayre, where they will be under direct command of the Grand Moff Tarkin, and you will ensure that the slaves maintain their efficiency, failures will be brutally punished." Palpatine stated.

"Thank you my lord thank you." He said the lieutenant, prostrating himself to the emperor.

"Leave." Palpatine ordered and 4 members his personal guard escorted the lieutenant out of the throne room. Darth Vader stood in front of the throne of the emperor and kneeled to his master

"Lord Vader, my suspicions have been confirmed by the fool, those worms were victim of a very powerful kind of mind control, their memories were altered to forget what happened, I don't have doubt the responsible is the same person that cause the disturbance that we felt." Palpatine said to Vader.

"Director Isard said that all the men involved said the same during the interrogation. We have a new enemy." Vader stated.

"A bold one Lord Vader, we have a very powerful jedi challenging us I saw the future he is a threat perhaps one of the greatest the empire will ever face." Said Palpatine.

"I will find him and his death will be a reminder of our power and your rule, my master." Stated Vader.

"How is our little project Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked Vader with a sinister grim.

"I ordered Starkiller to find and assemble the rebel leaders as you commanded me, my master." Vader reported to his master.

His dark smile grew, everything is going as his planed, and soon his enemies will be in one place and fall in one trap to receive one punishment… Death.

"Dispatch an inquisitor to deal with this new nuisance, it's a great disappointment how ended "the project brotherhood" was, this time we will need true hunters to deal with the remaining jedi, contact Grand Inquisitor Laddinare Torbin order him to dispatch one of the inquisitors to track the remaining jedi and kill them." Palpatine ordered.

"As you demand, my master." Darth Vader said and started to walk to the gates but before he left the room the emperor asked.

"How many inquisitors you still have Lord Vader?" the Emperor asked surprising Vader.

"Five inquisitors, my master." Vader answered.

"Bring them before me, all of them." Palpatine ordered.

Vader hesitated but said. "As is thy bidding, my master."

Vader left the throne room leaving the Emperor alone with his thoughts. Palpatine sank into the dark side of the force and meditated, in that state his reach was galactic, he could feel the plot of force and its current, he could feel the darkness that he had spent his life weaving undone, and the light he had thought extinguished was strengthening. He knew he should do and that those who challenged him should be consumed or destroyed by the darkness. But first he had a failed project to finish himself, and in his right hand lightning formed and danced across his fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

Imperial Center, Coruscant

It was night in Coruscant, inside the Imperial palace the Emperor Palpatine was before the 5 remaining inquisitors that he had ordered the presence. Palpatine studied the figures in front of him, he could feel loyalty and duty, but he could also feel something deeper they tried in vain to hide from their master ... anxiety.

"You are all inquisitors of the empire, you have vowed to defend this empire of separatists and traitors who threaten peace." said Palpatine in a rispid and monotone tone. "Today you are here to prove your vow."

The inquisitors kept their heads down and on their knees in the presence of their supreme master, only listening and not daring to respond much less form thoughts.

"Do you swear allegiance to the empire?" asked Palpatine

"I do." the Inquisitors answered in unison.

"Do you swear to hunt and bring justice to the last of the Jedi?" Palpatine asked in a louder voice.

"I do." answered the inquisitors.

"Do you swear unyielding loyalty to me to the death?" asked Palpatine.

"I do." Answed the inquisitors again.

The answer put a smile in palpatine face, he knew they were doomed in the exactly moment they put feet on Coruscant, they are loyal this is a fact but it's also a fact that when trillions serve you, kill 5 persons that demonstred failure means nothing but a duty of a sith to cast out the weak.

"Good." said Palpatine grinning rising from his throne. The dark side began to flow through the emperor's body.

"Then… Diiieee!" yelled Palpatine unleashing a torrent of lightning that engulfed the unaware inquisitors. Cries of pain and agony were heard in the throne room, in seconds the majority fell dead on the ground still squirming while the last two tried to block in a vain attempt to delay the inevitable, until the constant torrent of energy from the dark side turn them into two scorched bodies that will eventually fall to the ground.

Atollon.

On Atollon, Herron was having a discussing or more like an argument at least with the other members.

"Im telling you as much as i agree with you on staying and helping out the Rebel Alliance The Eternal Alliance needs us." Lana argued.

"I know of what you said, but what What Senator Bail organa told me about this galaxy and the situation it's in i need to stay and help." Herron counter.

"Along with our training." Ezra added which Kanan gave a nodded to which surprise some people. "What he didn't tell you about how he mind trick a lot of stormtroopers without any killing, and how he agreed to train us?" Vette and Aric gave each other looks.

"Well I believe ya, but I'm surprise that General Skywalker wasn't as powerful as Herron." Rex said which made Herron think and one day ask Rex about Anakin.

"Look I kinda agree with you on this, but don't forget that we still have problems. Including Lokath, remnants of the eternal empire, the Republic and Sith Empire at war, Etc." Theron said a little agreeing with Lana , but inside he wanted to help.

"What if I told you of Master Orgus appearing before I woke up?" Herron asked this caught some including Teeseven attention.

"Master Orgus? You once Jedi master?" Theron asked. His mom once told him about Orgus and how he trained Herron and hence the reason he knew him.

"Yes he told me about the holocron's origin, how it sent me here." Herron paused close his eyes as he enter a deep thought. He thought about anakin and of why would he turn to the dark side. more importantly Lana was right. He need to come back to the Eternal alliance base to face this unknown threat.

He knew he need to train Ezra and kanan so he knew he need to stay to complete their training and to find someone who he can train to take his place.

He open his eyes as he said "He told me that this galaxy need hope im going to give them hope, but i can stay here forever." Some frown at this, but agreed of what he said.

"So that's why before i leave i will trained someone to take my place here." Herron said concluding this discussion.

"Understood commander." Lana said as everyone disperse, but her as he looked at her. Confused of why he wanted to speak to her.

"Lana." Herron began as he went to sit which Lana did the same thing. "I understand the reason why you wanted me back in our home, but as i said i began their training. I can't abandon it now. I know that i can't force you to stay, but I ask that you do." Herron said which made Lana think about it.

After a few moments she nodded as she said "I'll stay."

Herron smile as he got up and went to check on the other's while Lana sat thinking about the disturbance she felt earlier. What was it?

Imperial palace.

In his dark throne with one of the new inquisitors named Parlan hill, who was kneeling before the Emperor Palpatine himself.

"What is your bidding my master?" Parlan asked, a evil smile came on the Emperor's face before he said "Parlan Hill i assume you felt a great disturbance the last couple of days?"

"Yes I did. The light side is returning." Parlan answered with a hiss.

"Good. Good. So your mission is simple. Find the source, and capture it or kill it." Palpatine ordered. Parlan nodded before turning around, and left.

When he was alone Palpatine was left in thought about the new inquisitor project. Unlike the last one this one will insure no mistakes are made, and if there are mistakes he will do what he did to the last ones.

 **And that concludes it sorry i wasn't a long one just got of problems going on and it takes time to do a story plot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ladies and gentleman. I am here to announce something of bad news. starting on this day I am no longing going to do stories to do reviews of some who says what my English is terrible and other things. I am going to wait for a week for someone to come and ask if they can adapt my story. When that week is over im going to end it all and be a reader instead of a writer instead. im sorry to those who love one of my four stories but I can't. not anymore. And due to the fact, I can't keep track and update them. Until then may adun, the force or anything else be with you.**


	9. Announcement

**Ladies and gentleman. I decided that after the cancellation of the stories I wrote due to the reviews I got I decidedd im going to back to write a fanfic story. note im only going to do one and see how much reviews or readers I got. But I need an idea to grow on and to see what you people agree with this. If you would like to be one of the people to give your ideas to this. please PM me. Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
